l'ombre du passé
by sinzacana
Summary: Bella fuit son passé et tente de se construire une nouvelle vie... mais si le passé revenait la hanter, et si son nouveau bonheur était teinté de mensonges? Edward est-il son avenir? Où tente-t-il de la ramener à son passé...lemon,all humain
1. Chapter 1

____________

Je me suis enfin décidée…avec toutes les idées qui bouillonnent dans ma tête à faire une fanfiction…j'avais commencé à vous faire découvrir ma propre histoire…mais bon cette nouvelle idée m'est venue et je ne peux réfréner mon imagination débordante! lolll trêve de plaisanteries, je vous laisse à ma nouvellle fic "nouvelle vie" avec bien entendu, en vedette le beau Edward et la douce Bella….cette histoire et une "All humans".

p.s. pour ceux et celles qui suivent "Ombre et lumière" je vais essayer de la continuer quand même si j'y arrive ;)

bon je vous laisse à votre lecture…

_**Prologue**_

Les cris, les pleurs, tout se bousculait dans ma tête, cette sensation d'urgence qui s'insérait en moi… c'était la fin. Cette fois-ci, je ne pourrais pas m'en sauver, les coups allaient m'achever, moi qui pensais à chaque fois avoir connu le pire, j'avais tout faux car plus les jours passaient et plus les coups et les injures étaient insupportables. J'attendais qu'une chose à présent… que tout s'arrête même si c'était la mort qui devait m'en libérer…

Brusquement, je me redressais dans mon lit trempée de sueurs froides, le souffle court et le corps tremblant; d'un geste saccadé je repoussais mes cheveux qui m'embrouillaient la vue tout en prenant ma tête entre les mains… Maudit cauchemar.  
Depuis un mois, mes nuits étaient un éternel enfer où mes pires peurs revenaient me hanter, j'étais captive de mes souvenirs… Lentement, je passais ma main sur mon visage, il fallait que j'isole de ma mémoire tout ce qui était "passé" et regarder droit devant vers l'avenir.

Je jetais un regard circulaire sur la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, tout n'était que silence et calme, c'était rassurant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ressentis une impression de sécurité, le martèlement de mon coeur, dans ma poitrine, reprit tranquillement un rythme normal.

Perdue dans mes pensées, ma mâchoire se crispait, "normale" c'est ce que ma vie allait être à partir de maintenant! Mes cartons empilés dans un coin de la pièce le signifiaient bien... Nouveau déménagement, nouveau lieu, nouvelle vie, nouvelle moi….

______________________________

__

Je sais, je sais que c'est court mais bon ce n'est que le prologue… vous avez aimé? Allez! dites-le moi, j'aimerais bien savoir si je continue ou pas…  
Bon, bisou. Sindy ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour les cocottes ;)**_

_**J'ai enfin fini mon premier chapitre… Il n'a pas beaucoup d'action mais j'aimais mieux prendre le temps de poser des fondations solides avant d'avoir du sang et des explosions… lolll **__**Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les amoureuses d'Edward, il n'est pas encore arrivé cet Apollon mais le prochain chapitre sera un "Pov Edward" alors ne désespérez pas! .Je ne voudrais pas oublier de remercier ma tout nouvelle "beta reader" Maru-chan8 grace a elle mon texte est lisible merci beaucoup si tu savais comme ses importent pour moi ;) , et pour finir un gros bisou a Appi la première personne qui a été gentille avec moi...**_

_**Bon ça suffit les blablas et place à la lecture…. **_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Nouveau départ**_

**Point de vue Bella:**

-Tu sais quel est ton problème Emmett Cullen?

-Lequel? J'en ai une ribambelle en ce moment, répondit celui-ci la bouche pleine de céréales.

La belle blonde assise devant lui leva les yeux au ciel, habituée aux blagues idiotes de son petit copain. Mais à quelques mètres de lui, debout devant le frigo ouvert, les mains sur les hanches se tenait une petite brune loin d'être contente, celle-ci choisit d'ignorer sa remarque, pivota sur elle-même et brandit une brique de lait… vide.

-Quand le carton est vide, on le ne remet pas au frigo! On le jette à la poubelle! Comme ceci, dit-elle tout en mimant le geste de ses paroles. Et après, on va en acheter d'autres! Soupira-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux courts, coiffés en pointes "_ce qui la faisait ressembler à un petit lutin_".

Le principal intéressé était tout sauf…intéressé.

-Pourquoi tu t'agites comme ça ce matin, je pensais que les lutins étaient du genre joyeux. Lui répondit-il, taquin.

-Pourquoi? Parce qu'il y des gens qui aimeraient bien en avoir aussi pour leur petit déjeuner! Des céréales sans lait c'est un peu sec.

-Essaies avec de l'eau c'est ce que j'ai fait hier… Quoi? Dit-il devant le regard dégouté de sa soeur. C'est pas si mauvais et au moins, c'est pas sec.

-Ah! Emmett tu es un cas désespéré… Gémit celle-ci tout en s'asseyant à la table, avec une tasse de café.

-Rosalie, je me demande comment tu fais pour endurer ce gros nigaud. Dit Alice tout en faisant une grimace à son frère qui lui en refit une en échange, de vrais enfants.

-Tu sais, il a un gros avantage… et l'intelligence est loin d'être utile dans ce cas là. Répondit Rosalie en se levant de table pour embrasser son gros nounours.

-Ça c'est ma Rosie, dit notre gros nounours, tout en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses.

Appuyer au cadre de ma porte de chambre, j'observais cet adorable scène matinale, tout était si joyeux, familial. Comme ces petits moments m'avaient manqué… mieux valait éviter de trop penser, il serait toujours temps d'avoir une crise de nerfs plus tard, pour le moment j'allais essayer d'être la "_nouvelle Bella_" oui je voulais y croire… J'avais besoin d'y croire sinon je serais plus rien. Je n'avais aucune garantie sur l'avenir qui m'attendait mais je savais qu'ici était le meilleur endroit pour guérir mes blessures à vif.

Alice et Emmett étaient mes cousins, nous avons toujours été proches les un des autres, leur mère Esmé était la soeur de ma mère Renée, celle-ci nous avait laissé mon père et moi quand j'étais toute petite. Alors ma tante avait joué un peu le rôle de mère par procuration, elle qui était aimante et douce tout le contraire de Renée. Quand Esmé et sa famille avaient été dans l'obligation de déménager au Canada, pour le travail de son mari Carlisle qui était médecin, ceci nous avaient tous anéantis, il m'avait bien proposé de venir avec eux mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Charlie, mon père, tout seul.

Il avait déjà perdu ma mère je ne voulais pas lui infliger un second abandon, papa n'était pas très démonstratif côté sentiment mais je savais qu'il tenait à moi comme je tenais a lui et sans moi qui ferait ses repas? Lui qui réussissait à faire coller de l'eau, c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas fait brûler la maison jusqu'ici. Mon devoir était de veiller sur lui " techniquement ce sont les parents qui doivent jouer ce rôle. Mais j'avais toujours été mature pour mon âge, je tenais un peu le rôle de femme de la maison, faisant les repas, le ménage, l'épicerie, le lavage. Je me plaignais nullement! Je n'avais jamais été une grande sorteuse de toute façon, j'aimais bien ma solitude, ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas d'amis! Mais j'étais plutôt le genre à passer mes soirées devant un bon livre au lieu de faire la « boum » tous les soirs.

J'avais été une adolescente calme et très réfléchie, la seule folie que je m'étais permise, c'était après avoir eu mon diplôme avec mention d'excellence, ma meilleure copine Angela et moi sommes parties faire le tour de l'Italie avec notre sac à dos pendant un mois… enfin un mois qui s'était allongé en deux années pour moi. Dire que je croyais vivre un conte de fées, ah! le conte s'était plutôt transformé en cauchemar car il existait des êtres bien pire que le croque-mitaine, et dorénavant s'était eux qui hantaient mes nuits….

Me voilà donc, ici, à Montréal "_grande ville du Québec au Canada_". A peine étais-je rentrée dans mon petit bled paumé nommé _Forks,_ que ma chère cousine m'avait appelé me suppliant de venir les rejoindre, mis sur le fait que je serais plus en sécurité à Montréal " plus je m'éloignerai de l'Italie moins il y aurait de possibilités que mon cauchemar me rattrape". J'avais céder aux supplications incessantes de ma machiavélique cousine "quand Alice avait quelque chose dans la tête, elle ne lâchait pas le morceau tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas obtenu!"

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces pensées qui me faisaient souffrir inutilement, préférant me concentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait devant moi, J'éclatai de rire quand je m'aperçus qu'Alice avait mis ses mains devant ses yeux, il faut que je précise que mon cousin et sa copine étaient passés a la vitesse supérieure, plutôt torride comme baiser j'avais peur pour leurs santés "mourir de suffocation à cause d'un baiser, ça pouvait arriver?"

-Bella! S'exclama ma cousine en sautillant vers moi, toute joyeuse.

-Allez, viens déjeuner, me dit-elle en m'entrainant vers une chaise. En passant devant notre couple de siamois elle leur assena une petite tape.

-Ça suffit vous deux! Les scènes trois X, c'est dans une chambre que ça se passe, leur lança-t-elle faussement scandalisée.

Tout en rigolant, Rosalie posant sa main sur l'épaule de son homme pour se lever, gracieusement elle remit de l'ordre dans sa longue chevelure. C'était la première fois que je voyais Rosalie hier à mon arrivée, je dois avouer qu'elle m'intimidait avec sa beauté de top model, toute fille devait se sentir moche devant une telle déesse, moi la première!

-Bon, c'est pas que je ne m'amuse pas, mais là je dois aller au boulot, nous dit-elle en donnant un bisou sur le front à Emmett qui cherchait à la retenir.

-Alice, n'oublie pas ton rendez-vous à 10:30, à l'hôtel Delta pour la réception du mariage des Connor.

-Oui, merci Rose. Et au fait, l'annonce que j'ai mise dans le journal pour un nouveau livreur ça a donné quelque chose?

-Oui justement, j'ai rendez-vous au local avec un candidat ce matin, il a de très bonnes références! Alice, si on met la main sur ce nouvel employé ce sera un atout majeur pour ton entreprise…

Ma cousine Alice avait démarré une petite boutique de fleurs et se spécialisait aussi dans la décoration d'évènements, comme les mariages ou des réceptions caritatives, avec Rosalie comme assistante sa petite affaire roulait rondement, elles étaient incroyablement débordées, surtout en plein mois de juin où tout le monde voulait profiter du beau temps de l'été pour se marier.

-Puis toi, ma petite Bella, il y a quoi au programme? Me demanda Emmett tout en buvant son lait à même le bol.

Je posais mon menton dans ma main, poussant un soupir résigné.

-Recherche de boulot, recherche de boulot, et recherche de boulot, dis-je morose, deux années sans travailler n'allaient pas me faciliter la tâche pour ma chasse à l'emploi.

Ma répartie le fit rire.

-Hahaha! Ouais grosse journée… Mais Bella tiens toi loin de tout travail où tu dois te servir d'objets coupants, pointus, cassants, on ne voudrait pas avoir à te faire amputer un membre!

Je lui jetais un regard noir, ok je sais que j'ai tendance à être maladroite, mais là il ne fallait pas charrier! J'étais bien capable de travailler sans me blesser… enfin j'espérais!

Il leva les mains en l'air.

-Je plaisante, je plaisante! Rigola-t-il en m'envoyant une petite bourrade qui eu pour effet de me faire tomber de ma chaise.

Notre gros nounours se tordit littéralement de rire.

-EMMETT! Il n'y a rien de marrant, crétin! Ca va Bella? Me demanda Rosalie qui s'était précipitée pour m'aider à me relever.

Celui-ci prit son air le plus innocent possible, ce qui n'était pas très difficile pour lui.

-Mais Bella que fais-tu par terre?

-AH! Je crois que j'avais besoin d'une petite sieste… Idiot, lui répondis-je en rentrant dans son petit jeu.

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de mon cousin. Il bougeait sa tête de gauche à droite faussement exaspéré.

-Tu sais ma petite Bella, le plancher ce n'est pas très confortable pour faire la sieste, un lit c'est mieux, me dit-il en essayant de garder son sérieux.

Avec l'aide de Rosalie, je parvins à me remettre sur mes jambes non sans avoir piqué un fard au préalable, ma maladresse avait toujours été une gêne pour moi, mais bon après tout ce temps je devais y être habituée.

-Bon! Nous, nous devons y aller Alice, s'écria la belle blonde pour appeler celle-ci, qui était partie terminer de s'habiller.

-Ok j'arrive, j'arrive! Emmett, on peut te laisser avec Bella sans que tu nous la casse en morceaux? Demanda Alice.

Celui-ci mit une main sur son coeur et leva la main droite.

-Je le jure!

Hum… À voir son petit air diabolique, je n'étais pas prête d'en jurer moi!

Alice sautilla rapidement vers moi pour me faire la bise, je sais pas comment elle faisait pour être toujours pleine d'énergie même le matin, moi j'étais plutôt longue à démarrer.

-Tu sais, l'offre d'emploi tient toujours, j'ai…

Je levai la main pour l'interrompre.

-Alice c'est super gentil mais déjà que je profite de ta générosité pour me loger si en plus je travaillais pour toi j'aurais l'impression de ne pas être capable de m'organiser toute seule… J'avais de la difficulté à trouver mes mots, en aucun cas je ne voulais la froisser.

-Tu sais, j'aimerai faire quelque chose par moi-même pour une fois, murmurai-je, en ressentant des vagues de mélancolie m'envahir.

-Je sais ma belle… mais je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive, me dit-elle en passant la main dans mes cheveux pour effacer le chagrin qui voilait mon regard.

Comment ferais-je sans eux à mes côtés, ils étaient en quelque sorte ma bouée de sauvetage, le fort qui éclairait mon chemin dans ce brouillard qui m'envahissait et risquait de m'engloutir à tout instant…

-Bon, je vous laisse, sinon Rosalie va finir par s'impatienter, bye bonne journée, à ce soir. Nous lança Alice, se dépêchant de rejoindre son assistante, qui l'attendait dehors dans sa voiture.

La porte se referma à peine sur elle que j'eus l'impression que la pièce perdait un peu de ses couleurs, Alice était si pimpante qu'elle réussissait à transmettre sa joie de vive à tous ceux qui l'approchaient, elle était comme un petit rayon de soleil.

-Bon! Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi comme petit moulin à paroles, mais moi aussi je dois aller bosser, déclara mon nigaud de cousin en mettant son bol dans le lave-vaisselle.

Emmett travaillais comme prof de gym "ce qui lui allais à merveille vu qu'il était aussi musclé qu' "hull" sauf le tein vert en moins.

-Ça va aller gamine? Me demanda-t-il, en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte pour me fixer avec attention.

En essayant d'imiter la bonne humeur d'Alice, je sautillais vers lui pour lui faire un gros câlin.

-Bien sûr que ça va aller! Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive?

Il leva un sourcil, pas très convaincu.

-T'inquiète Em', je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et après j'irai me promener tout en cherchant du travail, tout va très bien aller, dis-je le plus désinvolte possible.

J'étais loin, très loin d'être confiante sur ce point. C'est ça qui craint avec les mensonges, impossible de se mentir à soi-même.

Il inclina la tête tout en plissant les yeux.

-Ouais… Mets-toi pas trop de pression pour le boulot, tu es ici chez toi et on te demande rien, alors profites-en pour une fois, gamine. Il me donna une dernière bise et quitta l'appartement me laissent seul.

_Seule_… un mot qui résonnait au plus profond de mon âme, combien de fois je m'étais sentie seule depuis deux ans? Même entourée de gens j'avais eu cette sensation de vide à l'intérieur… mais à partir de maintenant ce mot ne me ferait plus peur… Car quoi qu'il m'arrive, aujourd'hui j'avais des personnes aimantes qui me tendraient la main. Alors c'est avec un _vrai_ sourire que je commençais cette nouvelle journée…

_**Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Oui je sais pour l'action c'est tombé à l'eau… mais j'espère que je vous fais travailler les méninges pour découvrir le mystère qui entoure Bella… il y en a qui ont une idée? Laissez-moi une review, ça me ferait tellement plaisir. **_

_**Bisous. Sindy xxx**_

_**PS : J'allais oublier, je vais essayer de publier tous les lundis ou mardis, je dis bien essayer! Car avec mes deux monstres que sont mes enfants" lolll ce n'est pas toujours facile ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou! **

**Voici le prochain chapitre… Désolée, il est un peu court mais j'ai été débordée cette semaine. Je vous promets que le prochain sera plus long :) **

**Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message, merci! Merci! Ca me fait tellement plaisir et aussi ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte c'est génial!**

**Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter. Bonne lecture…**

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Enquête et investigations**_

**Pov Edward**

-Merde Edward c'est quoi ça? S'écria Jasper en lançant un dossier rouge sur mon bureau, avant de s'asseoir bougon devant moi.

Jasper Whitlock était mon meilleur pote et aussi mon associé, lui d'habitude calme avait l'air plutôt remonté. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il attendait manifestement une réponse.

-Un dossier, lui répondis-je les yeux toujours rivés à mon écran d'ordinateur.

-Ça, je pensais l'avoir deviner! C'est pas pour faire le trouble fête mais je te rappelle qu'on part en vacances mec! Dans très exactement 2 jours, on aura les deux pieds dans le sable devant l'océan à mater les poulettes!

Un soir, il y a un an maintenant, Jazz et moi avons décidé qu'ont n'avait marre de se faire chier pour un boulot où la corruption et l'injustice régnaient de plus en plus. Pourtant, être policier c'était supposé être un travail noble au service de la population… Foutaises! J'avais eu l'impression que plus on y mettait de l'argent et plus les forces de l'ordre avaient tendance à devenir sourdes et aveugles. Alors pendant cette petite soirée, particulièrement arrosée, était né " Masen et Whitlock Investigation"

C'est vrai qu'au début c'était carrément l'enfer, c'était à peine si on arrivait à joindre les deux bouts. Je me souviens de notre petit local miteux, des heures et des heures de travail débile à suivre des maris infidèles. Jusqu'au jour où on avait réussi à dégoter des enquêtes plus sérieuses, des recherches de fugueurs ou des recherches d'indices sur des disparitions.

Je peux dire qu'aujourd'hui j'étais pas mal fier de ce qu'on avait bâti à la sueur de nos fronts Jazz et moi. Ils étaient arrivés bien loin les deux petits flics de pacotille. Grand bureau dans le centre ville, avec secrétaire et vacances sous les tropiques… enfin supposées vacances, car depuis que j'avais jeté un coup d'œil sur une demande d'enquête qui m'était parvenue hier soir –je n'avais personne qui réchauffait mon lit à la maison, je me permettais donc des heures supplémentaires – les vacances avaient pris le bord.

Je sais qu'en un an, on ne s'était permis aucuns jours de congé, mais là c'était l'affaire du siècle. Juste avec le cash que cela nous rapporterait, on pourrait s'en payer des dizaines de voyage comme celui-là! Bien que je ne veuille pas me l'avouer, il y avait quelque chose qui me fascinait dans cette affaire. Bah! C'était un travail fastoche, que de la surveillance et du pistage. Bref, les clients voulaient tout savoir sur une fille, ses allers et venues, qui elle fréquentait, son boulot, ses manies, ce qu'elle mettait sur ses toasts le matin… en résumé TOUTE sa vie.

Cependant, il y avait un truc que je trouvais étrange, pourquoi vouloir tout savoir sur cette fille? Elle n'était pas une célébrité ni un danger pour l'Etat. La seule explication qu'on m'avait fournie par téléphone, c'était qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille très importante de l'Italie… rien d'autre! Comme si le seul fait d'appartenir à une grande famille italienne justifiait une enquête sur sa personne… Bizarre. Mais soit! Je n'avais pas été engagé pour poser des questions mais pour avoir des réponses, et c'était ça que j'allais faire!

Je poussai un soupir et levai enfin les yeux de mon ordinateur.

-Jazz, si tu avais lu le dossier du début à la fin, on n'aurait pas besoin d'avoir cette conversation parfaitement inutile.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, j'avais semé un doute dans son esprit.

-Allez raconte, soupira-t-il

-Il nous suffit de rassembler des infos, sur une fille qui a nouvellement déménagé ici, pour le compte d'une riche famille d'Italie. Le boulot habituel : pistage, photos bref pas très compliqué mais qui va nous rapporter un max.

-Un max? Dans les combien? Me demanda-t-il, soudain intéressé.

-Dans les cinq chiffres.

Il siffla tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Ça me semble louche tout cet argent, juste pour des informations, s'enquit-il.

-Bah… Elle est peut-être en fugue, lui répondis-je tout en me retournant vers mon ordinateur. Moi aussi, je trouvais ça suspect, mais bon on verra en temps et lieu ,si on devait s'inquiéter.

_Nom : Isabella Swan, 21 ans en septembre, ville natale Forks dans la péninsule d'Olympic.

_Père Charlie Swan chef de police, mère Renée Dwyer évaporée dans la nature quand elle était petite.

_Très proche de sa tante Esmé Cullen, décoratrice d'intérieurs, mariée à Carlisle Cullen, médecin. Ils ont deux enfants, Alice Cullen 21 ans, propriétaire d'un commerce de fleurs. Et Emmett Cullen 27 ans, prof de gym.

_Ils vivent tous ici depuis 5ans.

_Son dossier judiciaire est vierge. Même pas de contraventions, rien, nada!

_Elle a très peu voyagé à part le Canada et l'Italie il n'y a rien.

-Les données qu'on m'a transmises sur elle, laissent supposer qu'elle logerait chez ses cousins qui habitent un condo* dans le vieux Montréal. Dis-je à mon associé en lisant les données que j'avais dans le dossier. (**ndla** : *c'est un quartier très huppé et ancien de Montréal.)

J'avais très peu d'informations sur elle, mes recherches sur le net n'avaient pas donné grand chose. Au moins, je possédais quelques photos que m'avaient envoyées les clients par mail.

C'était une très jolie jeune femme, pas dans le genre tapageur mais tout en douceur, elle avait une longue chevelure brune légèrement bouclée, un petit visage en forme de cœur, des lèvres à faire damner un saint et des yeux d'un chocolat chaud…

Sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, j'avais été littéralement troublé par ce regard, il était si mystérieux tout en dégageant tant de mélancolie. Elle paraissait si fragile, je n'avais qu'une idée c'était de la prendre dans mes bras pour la protéger. J'avoue, c'était tordu surtout que je ne connaissais cette fille ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, mon manque de contact féminin depuis quelques temps se faisait sentir. Fantasmer sur un bout de papier était pathétique! Pensai-je en passant la main dans ma chevelure en bataille.

-Ouais… Je crois bien que nos vacances au soleil tombent à l'eau. Déclara mon meilleur pote à contrecœur.

J'acquiesçai d'un petit sourire, je savais qu'il n'allait pas refuser, qui cracherait sur une telle somme d'argent. Avec cet argent, on allait pouvoir engager du personnel car à cette vitesse on allait commencer à être en manque de renforts.

-Après cette affaire, on se tape un mois de vacances, dis-je.

-Mais oui c'est ça, je le croirais quand je le verrai, bougonna Jasper. C'est quoi ton plan? Comme je te connais tu as sûrement cogité pour faire jaillir la lumière, railla-t-il

Il me connaissait si bien, en effet j'avais déjà pensé à tout. Je me tournais vers lui, une lueur déterminée dans le regard, à chaque début d'enquêtes j'avais pour ainsi dire une poussée d'adrénaline qui se déchainait dans mes veines, ce que ce challenge me procurait était indescriptible, j'aimais mon travail, me torturer les méninges pour faire aboutir la vérité. Et puis, j'avais le sentiment que cette affaire allait changer ma vie, mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer à quel point…

Je pris quelques heures pour expliquer ce que j'avais décidé à Jazz pour avoir son point de vue. Celui-ci avait un sens inné pour analyser les choses de façon calme et précise, si je bloquais sur un truc il arrivait à trouver la solution à coup sûr. On pouvait dire qu'on était une équipe de choc.

-Premièrement, je me suis dit qu'on devait entrer en relation avec elle et ses proches. C'est la meilleure façon d'avancer rapidement. Notre client veut savoir certains trucs intimes alors on n'a pas le choix, on doit s'infiltrer. Déclarai-je, en lui donnant un petit bout de papier où étaient notés une adresse et un horaire.

-Tu as un entretien d'embauche, à une heure au café qui se trouve devant la boutique de la cousine. Tu vas pouvoir observer les allers et venues sans te faire repérer et aussi pouvoir entrer en contact avec Alice ou son assistante.

-Wow! Cette fois-ci, je vais faire serveur, génial, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment de toujours me coltiner les mauvais rôles, râla-t-il en fourrant le papier dans sa poche, faussement vexé.

En riant, je lui assenai une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Tu es bon dans ces rôles-là Jazz, je pouvais pas te l'enlever!

-Ouais, ouais, ta sollicitude me touche, fais-moi penser que la prochaine fois c'est moi qui monte le plan! J'en ai marre d'avoir toujours les tâches foireuses.

-Pas de problèmes mon vieux, répondis-je solennellement, sachant parfaitement que ça n'arrivera jamais.

-Puis toi tu fais quoi? Décorateur floral, ricana-t-il.

Je fis un geste vague de la main.

-Non, j'ai su par hasard qu'elles étaient à la recherche d'un livreur pour ses réceptions…

-Par hasard? Ca n'aurait pas pu tomber sur moi ce hasard ?

-Oh! Désolé vieux, dis-je en regardant ma montre.

-C'est pas que tes états d'âmes m'ennuient mais j'ai une entrevue, moi.

Il se leva en faisant la mauvaise tête, j'aimais bien le charrier mais je devais avouer que je m'étais donné le beau rôle cette fois-ci, il fallait à tout prix que je vois ce regard chocolat qui me hantait depuis hier. Simplement pour me prouver que je me montais la tête pour rien, cette fille ne pouvait être que banale...

Je ramassai mes affaires quand Jasper m'interrompit à deux pas de la porte.

-Hey Ed, c'est quoi le nom des gens pour qui on enquête?

-Les Volturi…

J'étais assis dans le bureau d'une grande blonde à la beauté glaciale, Rosalie Hale 26ans, copine d'Emmett Cullen, analysait mon esprit. Moi qui pensais miser sur mon charme pour me faire engager j'avais déclaré forfait devant cet iceberg vivant, elle était gentille et polie mais hautaine, une vrai femme d'affaires, c'est d'une main de maître qu'elle dirigeait cet entretien. C'était loin d'être gagné d'avance.

-Monsieur Masen, je ne vous cacherais pas que votre CV nous a impressionné ma patronne Alice, qui hélas ne pouvait être ici, et moi-même. Mais je me demandais pourquoi vous désirez travailler pour une petite entreprise comme la nôtre, avec l'expérience que vous avez vous pourriez avoir un boulot beaucoup plus important, me questionna la jeune femme curieusement.

Merde, pensai-je, elle était beaucoup plus intelligente qu'elle ne paraissait.

-Mademoiselle Hale, je trouve que les petites entreprises comme la vôtre sont beaucoup plus familiales et à vrai dire j'avais besoin d'un changement, de nouveaux défis et j'espère le trouver ici.

_Ce que je recherche en fait c'est un doux regard chocolat_, mais je me voyais mal réponde ceci à la déesse de glace, devant moi.

-Je crois que vous avez frappé à la bonne porte Monsieur Masen, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire un peu plus chaleureux.

_Attention fonte à l'horizon…_

-Si les défis vous intéressent vous êtes à la bonne place "Le jardin d'Alice" est en plein développement et un coup de mains de plus serait le bienvenu.

C'était dans la poche! J'avais réussi à dompter le dragon.

-Alors marché conclu, mais à une seule condition, appelez-moi Edward, Monsieur Masen c'est mon père, lui dis-je tout en me levant de ma chaise, pour lui tendre la main.

-Parfait! Edward, moi c'est Rosalie, dit-elle en me pressant la main.

-Tiens tes horaires, si tu n'y vois pas de problèmes, tu commenceras demain, Alice te donnera tous les formulaires à signer. Elle me tendit une feuille avec mes heures de boulot écrites… ca y était, le _vrai _boulot allait commencer.

-C'est parfait. Je pris le document qu'elle me tendait en demandant nonchalamment. Il n'y a qu'Alice et vous qui travaillez ici ?

-Présentement oui, à part les ouvriers qu'on engage pour monter les décors des salles pour les réceptions, mais maintenant nous serons trois avec toi. Me dit-elle en souriant.

-Ah! J'oubliais, il va peut-être y avoir Bella, la cousine d'Alice qui va nous prêter main forte, mais ça dépend d'elle. Termina-t-elle en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, signalant la fin de cet entretien.

_Bella_… Mon cœur avait raté un battement, ça ne pouvait être que le diminutif d'Isabella… Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle travaille ici et tout serait parfait, pouvoir l'avoir à l'œil une bonne partie de la journée faciliterait ma tâche.

_Je ne m'étais jamais trompé autant de toute ma vie, si seulement j'avais su que l'avoir sous les yeux toute la journée ferait tout sauf me faciliter la tâche… Mon existence allait être à jamais chamboulée…_

**Ha! Ok je sais je suis sadique mais bon je veux laisser du suspense!**

**Rencontre entre nous deux chouchous dans le prochain chapitre et j'ai décidé qu'il y aurait du lemon dans cette fic sûrement dans le cinquième chapitre, alors attendez-vous à avoir chaud!lolll**

**Bon, pour finir, j'aimerais vous parler d'une fic que je suis en train de lire **_**"Lettres croisées"**_** c'est vraiment génial! J'adore. **

**Allez vite la découvrir, l'idée est super bonne et c'est écrit par « Bip-Bip Girl », c'est une belle histoire d'amour à découvrir.**

**Bon je vous dis a+ **

**Sindy xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour mes poulettes ;)**

**Moi qui croyais poster en retard, j'ai enfin réussi à terminer à temps ;) J'espère que vous allez aimer!**

**J'aimerais remercier la meilleure bêta-reader insomniaque au monde! hahaha gros bisou à toi Marine sans ton beau travail de correction tout ceci serait illisible ;) et merci aussi à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit message MERCI! MERCI! Ca me fait tellement plaisir et aussi celles qui m'ont mises en alerte, ceci va vous paraitre fou mais ça me donne le sourire pour au moins deux jours! lolll **

**Bon j'arrête mon blabla insignifiant et vous dis bonne lecture ;) **

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Émotion **_

_**Pov Bella:**_

- Grrrrrrr… J'avais passé toute la journée à déambuler dans les rues de la ville à la recherche d'un soi-disant boulot, et la seule chose que j'avais récoltée c'était des " je suis désolé Mademoiselle, mais vous n'avez aucune expérience".

L'expérience! Comment voulez-vous que j'en ai si personne ne me laissait une chance!

Quelle galère, je me laissais tomber totalement épuisée sur le divan. Montréal m'avait complètement étourdie, moi qui étais plutôt habituée aux petits villages paumés, j'en étais loin. Il y avait tellement de gens dans les rues, partout où on allait j'avais l'impression d'étouffer et la chaleur n'aidait pas. Ok, c'est vrai que j'ai vécu en Italie, mais il n'y avait pas cette humidité. Mes vêtements me collaient littéralement au corps, j'avais la sensation de mijoter dans mon jus, dégoûtant!

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, 5:30 il me restait juste le temps de prendre une bonne douche froide et préparer le repas avant l'arrivée de toute la troupe. J'étais la seule qui ne travaillait pas encore alors c'était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour aider. Cuisiner était loin d'être une corvée, j'adorais ça et pour une fois que j'excellais dans quelque chose aussi bien, autant en faire profiter les autres.

Une fois fraîche et dispose, je me mis aux fourneaux. _Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire_, pensai-je en fouillant dans le frigo à la recherche d'une idée.

- Bingo, m'écriais-je en remarquant un poulet rôti, des vol-au-vent! (N/B : Pour nous, françaises, ce sont des bouchées à la reine)

C'était décidé, j'allais faire ça avec une bonne salade printanière. Parfait, il ne me restait qu'à mettre la main à la pâte. Armée d'un tablier, je me mis à la tâche.

Concentrée à ma besogne, je n'entendis pas les bruits provenant de l'entrée –

ayant mis de la musique – je balançais mes hanches en rythme, tout en brassant la sauce. Bon, je sais, je n'avais jamais eu le tempo dans le sang mais j'étais tellement dans ma petite bulle, que lorsque deux énormes mains me soulevèrent du sol j'émis un petit cri de surprise.

- Bella, tu es un ange! S'écria mon balourd de cousin en me faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

- Emmett, dépose-la par terre, elle est verte, rigola Rosalie appuyer au comptoir en souriant devant mon air.

- Hop… désolé, me dit celui-ci en me déposant au sol.

_Ah plancher des vaches, bien contente de vous revoir, _pensai-je en me retenant au plan de travail car ma tête tournait légèrement.

- Et que me vaut ce tour de manège, demandai-je à Emmett qui humait les chaudrons mijotant sur la cuisinière.

- La bouffe, tu as fait de la bouffe?

Je le regardais pas très sûre. Ok, je savais qu'il n'était pas une lumière mais là, elle était sûrement grillée.

- Hum… si tu appelles des vol-au-vent de la bouffe… alors oui.

- DES VOL-AU-VENT! S'écria-t-il en se tournant vers Alice, celle-ci le regardait, consternée.

- Mon dieu pourquoi suis-je pognée avec un frère aussi débile. Murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête, dépitée.

- Pouah ! Vous les filles, vous comprenaient rien, manger c'est important et surtout pour une fois, ça va être mangeable. Bougonna-t-il.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche, ce sera mieux que de rester avec des langues de vipère, nous dit-il en faisant la grimace.

Sa sortie de la pièce fut accompagnée de nos rires.

- Quel bêta, dis-je en souriant

- Emmett… c'est Emmett ! On ne pourra pas le changer, alors comment s'est passée ta journée? Me demanda Alice, tout en prenant trois bières dans le frigo, et m'en tendit une.

- Aaaaaah, ne m'en parle pas, soupirai-je en prenant une gorgée de la bouteille.

Une bonne bière froide me fit du bien par cette chaleur accablante.

- A partir du moment où l'on n'a pas minimum un an d'expérience, j'ai l'impression que c'est écrit "stupide" sur notre front, m'exclamai-je en me tapant le front. Je crois que je devrais me contenter d'un petit boulot dans un fast-food. Dis-je, dépitée en m'asseyant sur un bac face à mes copines.

- QUOI? Il n'en est pas question! Ma cousine ne portera jamais ce genre d'uniforme hideux qu'on doit mettre dans ce genre d'endroit! Bella, tu ne peux pas me faire ça! S'offusqua Alice.

- Alice, je ne crois pas que Bella fasse ça juste pour t'embêter, rigola Rosalie, devant la réaction excessive de ma cousine.

Alice avait toujours été une boule d'énergie et je me demandai si un jour les piles allaient lâcher. Ca nous ferait du bien parfois.

- Il en est hors de question! D'abord, on est débordé au travail, il nous faut un autre employé. NON! S'écria-t-elle quand j'essayais de répliquer. Non! Pas un mot c'est décidé et comme ça tu pourras rencontrer le beau livreur que Rose a engagé!

- Ah! J'en reviens pas, marmonnai-je. Comment fais-tu pour être si agaçante?

- Ca doit être de famille, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Elle avait beau avoir tendance à tout diriger et être super envahissante, personne ne pouvait y résister, moi la première. D'abord, le voulais-je vraiment? Pour dire la vérité, j'avais refusé au début simplement pour la forme, car quoi qu'on en dise être entourée des miens me sécurisait, surtout dans cette grande ville étrangère où tout m'était inconnu. J'avais perdu mes repères, il me fallait quelque temps pour me familiariser avec tous ces changements.

- Quoi? Rose a engagé un beau mec, c'est Emmett qui va être jaloux, répondis-je en retournant voir si mon souper était prêt.

- Regarder n'est pas pêcher, tant qu'il n'y a pas de contacts j'ai le droit, répondit la belle blonde en nous faisant un clin d'oeil.

Ce qui nous fit pouffer toutes les trois comme des gamines. Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça, moi qui croyais avoir oublié comment faire, j'étais agréablement surprise de me sentir si bien… si _libre_…

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avec mon cousin et ma cousine l'absurde était immanquablement au rendez-vous, et voir Rosalie se boucher les oreilles devant leurs estinages perpétuels me faisaient rire. _(N/B : estinages = chamailleries)_ Quand le repas fut terminé, ou plutôt quand Em' eut fini le reste de nos assiettes, Rose et Alice débarrassèrent la table pendant que je ramassai mes affaires. Bonne cuisinière oui mais très gaffeuse, il me fallait nettoyer le champ de bataille qu'était devenu la cuisine.

Nous passâmes toute la soirée à regarder la télévision – ou plutôt des bouts de film – les filles voulaient écouter un film d'amour, et Emmett voulait écouter celui d'action qui passait sur un autre canal. Alors quand est venue l'heure d'aller au lit, j'étais tellement mélangé que je croyais que l'actrice principale qui tombait en amour avec un vampire était en fait un agent de la C.I.A infiltré dans une secte de loup-garou chinois. Bref, si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais devenir plus barge qu'Emmett, donc mieux valait aller me coucher. Je fus suivie de ma cousine qui me murmura assez fort pour que nos deux tourtereaux, restés collés sur le divan, entendent.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'endormir rapidement Cocotte, car quand ces deux là se mettent à faire leur gym nocturne, impossible de fermer l'oeil! Me dit-elle en tournant ses yeux vers nos deux amoureux. Rosalie nous fit une petite grimace puérile, ce qui me fit rire.

Une fois étendue dans mon lit, je me mis à penser que l'avenir s'annonçait magnifiquement bien et pour une fois je m'endormis instantanément. Aucun cauchemar ne vint hanter mes rêves, ce qui était déjà un miracle en soit…

_**Pov Edward**_

J'affichai un grand sourire retenant à grand peine un fou rire, se tenait devant moi, un Jasper complètement furieux dans son nouvel uniforme de boulot. Il avait obtenu sans peine l'emploi dans le café bar qui faisait face au "Jardin d'Alice". Je dois avouer qu'il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot, chemise blanche avec un noeud papillon noir, sans oublier son veston. C'était hilarant… pour moi car lui, était loin de rire.

- Si tu ris, je te tue Ed, dit-il les dents serrées.

- Tu fais… classe Jazz, répondis-je en lâchant un petit rire que j'essayais de cacher derrière une quinte de toux.

Hélas, ce subterfuge ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Tu peux bien te marrer sale con! Mais crois-moi que je ne te manquerais pas la prochaine fois, bougonna-t-il en continuant à marmonner dans sa barbe.

Bon, c'était bien drôle mais il fallait se mettre au boulot, surtout que notre infiltration commençait dans à peine une heure.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, demandai-je sérieusement à Jazz.

- Yes, j'ai l'appareil photo, il désigna celui-ci dissimulé dans sa poche, c'était un modèle miniature très pratique. Je n'ai pas pris l'émetteur, je ne vois pas l'utilité de s'entendre toute la journée surtout que c'est le premier contact aujourd'hui, alors rien de très intéressant à communiquer. Termina-t-il.

On utilisait l'émetteur sous la forme d'une petite broche qu'on épinglait sur nos vêtements, ça permettait de nous entendre, alors s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit de dangereux l'autre pouvait lui venir en aide. En l'occurence, j'avoue que me coltiner les commandes de déca et expresso toute la journée était loin de me faire trépider de joie.

- Parfait, je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre.

Il me restait une demi-heure avant de commencer à travailler, mais il était hors de question que je m'y rende avec ma Volvo, ça allait sembler suspect pour un simple livreur et homme à tout faire. En conséquence, je devais me taper le métro et le bus, mieux valait partir maintenant si je ne voulais pas arriver en retard la première journée, ce serait mal vu.

- Je prends le bus tu viens? Demandai-je à mon pote le _pingouin._

- T'es malade si tu penses que je vais me balader en ville, attriqué comme ça, je prends un taxi.

-Ok, on se voit à ma pause… tu me prépareras un grand café noir avec deux sucres. Lui dis-je pour le faire enrager.

-Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton café! Me répondit-il en me lançant un regard noir.

Je quittais la pièce en m'esclaffant. La journée s'annonçait bonne…

_Et je n'avais rien vu…_

A peine avais-je franchi les portes de mon _nouveau boulot, _que j'entendis un grand fracas provenant de l'arrière boutique. Il n'y avait personne au comptoir, je me dirigeai donc vers l'endroit où j'entendais des éclats de voix.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber face à… fesses? Au beau milieu de la pièce où régnait un beau bordel se tenait une jeune fille – tenir était un bien grand mot plutôt penché conviendrait mieux à sa position – elle essayait tant bien que mal de ramasser un amoncellement de roches et de fleurs, éparpillés au sol. Alors pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'avais un aperçu en premier plan d'un attribut de son anatomie, et quel attribut! Je ne le cacherais pas c'était tout un cul… j'avalais difficilement ma salive avant de me racler la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas la vue mais je devais intervenir avant qu'un de _MES attributs _ne se réveille…

_**Pov Bella**_

La journée avait si bien commencé, j'avais pris le petit déjeuner avec le _gang_ après m'être habillée, ou plutôt après qu'Alice m'ait habillé, celle-ci m'avait soulé sur le fait que, comme j'étais le premier contact avec les clients je devais démontrer la classe de notre entreprise. Ainsi donc, me voilà accoutrée comme si j'allais à un mariage, jupe taille haute noire m'arrivant en haut des genoux, accompagnée d'un chemiser bleu nuit. Ah! Satanée Alice.

Une fois arrivée à la boutique, je fus bouche bée. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ce serait si jolie, j'aurais dû y penser, tout ce qui venait de ma cousine était magique. Alice avait fait des miracles, on se croirait dans un petit coin de paradis. Il y avait une montagne de tulles qui descendait en cascade jusqu'au sol illuminé de petites lumières, entourée de dizaines de plantes plus variées les unes que les autres, une fontaine où l'eau ruisselait paisiblement dans un petit bassin rempli de gros poissons chinois surplombé de nénuphars fleuris. Ce lieu était enchanteur, on ne pouvait que se sentir en paix, relaxé… enfin là maintenant j'étais _tout _sauf _relaxée…_

Rose et Alice étaient débordées ce matin, entre les rendez-vous et les achats pour le magasin, elles n'avaient pas une minute de libre. Après m'avoir montré comment fonctionnait la caisse et comment prendre les commandes, elles me laissèrent toute seule.

Je n'avais aucune crainte à avoir, elles n'en avaient que pour une heure ou deux, m'avait dit Rosalie. Mais chanceuse comme j'étais, je devais me taper l'arrivée du nouveau, youpi, moi qui étais tellement sociale, j'allais bafouiller, rougir, que d'instants de bonheur qui m'attendaient… Grrrrrrrrr.

Comble du malheur, à peine décidai-je de ranger un vase qui trainait dans l'arrière-boutique que ma maladresse me rattrapa, celui-ci me glissa des mains en se fracassant au sol dans un grand bruit, envoyant valser tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Et merde! Maudit vase .Grommelai-je en soupirant, zut je devais m'activer à ramasser ce gâchis avant que le nouveau arrive, pensai-je en me penchant pour nettoyer tout en me murmurant quel point j'étais bête.

Je venais à peine de débuter cette insignifiante corvée quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge… Instantanément, je me figeais.

_Non, non ça ne pouvait pas être… _pensai-je en tournant ma tête sur le côté, sans même me redresser.

_Et si… c'était bien lui_, me dis-je en me retournant tout en fermant les yeux. Ah! Mon dieu pourquoi ces choses-là, n'arrivaient-elles toujours qu'à moi? J'attirais la poisse, c'était certain!

Lentement, je me redressais en essuyant mes mains sur moi, ok je devais lui faire face je ne pouvais pas rester plantée comme ça l'air atterré. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je resterais là jusqu'à demain, mais bon j'avais l'air assez folle comme ça, mieux valait atténuer le désastre. Poussant un soupir résigné, je me retournais vers lui…

Wouah! Les filles m'avaient dit qu'il était beau mais elles étaient loin de la vérité. J'avais devant moi un _dieu, _ça ne pouvait pas être autrement il était tout simplement _parfait… _Il était d'une beauté impossible, car la perfection ne pouvait exister. Mais ce qui me frappa chez lui fut ses yeux… des yeux verts comme la plus pure des émeraudes. J'étais complètement ébahie, incapable de dire un mot, comme si mon cerveau étais sur _off, _il avait déserté le navire.

Lentement, l'Apollon s'approcha de moi avec grâce tout en me tendant la main.

- Salut, moi c'est Edward le petit nouveau. Dit-il en me faisant un petit sourire en coin, l'air troublé.

Mon coeur s'emballa, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. J'étais éblouie, c'est alors presque inconsciemment que je pris sa main dans la mienne.

- Moi c'est Bella…

**Bon, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? **

**Allez dites-moi, c'est la seule façon que j'ai de savoir si ce que j'écris est bon ou complètement nul! loll**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé la rencontre Bella/Edward, celle-ci est toujours aussi maladroite et lui toujours aussi canon! loll **

**Bon, je vous laisse et vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, et il y a de grosses chances qui y ait du **_**Lemon… Ok je sais qu'ils viennent juste de se rencontrer mais bon les hormones de l'auteur jouent dans l'histoire ! hahaha**_

**Bisou sindy xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour!**_

_**Ok, ok je sais, je suis un peu en retard… lolll mais bon au moins je vous ai écrit un chapitre plus long! C'est une bonne chose ça, non? lolll Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages! **_

_**MERCI et un merci tout spécial à ma beta-reader Marine mon ange correcteur!lolll gros bisous à toi et la dernière fois, j'avais oublié de répondre aux non-abonnés alors je me reprends aujourd'hui.**_

_**Jenny: Un gros merci à toi, c'est gentil de prendre un peu de temps pour m'écrire ça me fait très plaisir ;) et voici enfin la suite j'espère que tu vas aimer!**_

_**Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas de m'écrire vos commentaires! ;)**_

**Chapitre 4**

_**Rêve éveillé**_

**Pov Edward**

_-Moi c'est Bella…_

Ces simple mots prononcés, par la plus délicieuse des voix, m'avaient fait chavirer, qui aurait pu dire qu'on pouvait être terrassé par un simple prénom, tel avait été mon cas. Voir son visage en vrai et non sur papier glacé était fou. Moi qui avais toujours pensé que les brunes n'avaient rien de spécial, je m'étais trompé lourdement! Il n'y avait rien de banal chez elle… Son beau visage légèrement rosi, sa magnifique chevelure qui cascadait sur ses épaules et ses yeux… des yeux bruns n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux, j'avais l'impression de m'y perdre, tellement ils étaient profonds, et ce qui retenait le plus mon attention, l'objet de l'ultime tentation… sa bouche. Elle avait de belles lèvres pleines qui devaient être faites pour les baisers et c'est ce que je voulais découvrir là, tout de suite. Pouvoir goûter à ce fruit mûr, c'est tout ce à quoi j'arrivais à penser.

_-Espèce d'imbécile! T'es pas supposé enquêter sur cette fille? _Se fit entendre une petite voix dans ma tête.

_Conscience de merde_, pensai-je en détournant le regard, ce qui eut pour effet de briser le contact spécial qu'il y avait eu entre nous. Mieux valait ainsi, j'étais loin d'être ici en vacances, j'y étais pour une enquête et seule celle-ci comptait… enfin maintenant, _après on verra…_

**Pov Bella**

Il avait pris ma main dans la sienne et là, tout avait chaviré. Sous son regard brûlant, j'eus l'impression que mon corps s'enflamma, moi qui croyais que ces sensations-là étaient mortes depuis deux ans qu'elles m'avaient quittée… et bien je dirais que là, elles étaient de retour… et en _force. _Quand je vis son regard qui fixait ma bouche, je crus perdre pied. Depuis quand moi, Isabella Swan, étais-je aussi dépravée? Attendre d'être embrasser par un parfait inconnu, mais étais-je devenue folle?

A cet instant, j'aurais tout donné pour l'être, juste pour pouvoir sentir son corps collé au mien, mettre ma main dans sa crinière en désordre. Jamais je n'avais vu de cheveux de cette couleur inhabituelle, d'un bronze foncé, à vrai dire tout de lui était surprenant. Pour commencer, sa beauté si irréelle "c'étais un péché d'être si beau dans ce monde si imparfait" avec sa mâchoire forte, son nez droit et ses lèvres pleines.

Ah! Mon dieu ! S'il continuait à me fixer avec ce sublime regard de jade, j'allais me liquéfier sur place. Alors, au moment où j'étais sûre qu'il allait me sauter dessus – _ouais dans mes rêves_ – il détourna ses prunelles, coupant ainsi ce lien si fort qui nous unissait.

_-HEY! Non! Non! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, crétin? Mon dieu S.O.S, je suis en pleine combustion hormonale, là. Pensai-je, déçue devant ce revirement_.

_Déçue_? Ben voyons Bella, un peu de tenue. Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre, cette sorte de comportement, les coups vite faits avec un parfait inconnu et de surcroît, futur collègue de travail, ce n'était pas moi. Mais qui étais-je? Je n'en avais aucune idée, j'avais l'impression de m'être perdue. Il fallait à tout prix que je me retrouve car c'était ma vie et personne ne pourrait la vivre pour moi… _plus jamais…_

Au même moment ma cousine et Rose pénétrèrent dans la boutique, prises dans leur conversation, elles ne s'aperçurent pas instantanément que je n'étais pas seule, sans même lever la tête Alice me cria.

-BELLA, le canon n'est pas arrivé? A cet instant même, elle leva la tête vers moi et éclata… de rire. C'était bien Alice ça, même les deux pieds dans le plat, elle arrivait à trouver ça drôle.

-Si c'est de moi qu'on parle, je dirais que oui je suis arrivé. Mais… si j'ose ajouter, je serais plus le boulet que le canon. Répondit le petit nouveau avec ce sourire en coin qui me renversait.

Ma cousine éclata de rire, tout en lui serrant la main. Alice n'avait jamais ressenti de la gêne de toute sa vie, j'étais prête à le parier! Ce qui était loin d'être mon cas.

-Bonjour! Moi c'est Alice, tu dois être Edward? Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'entraîna dans son bureau pour signer des documents tout en papotant. Oh mon dieu! Comme je le plaignais pauvre de lui, il allait passer le "_détecteur de vérité à la Alice Cullen_" elle était pire que les Nazis quand elle s'y mettait!

Rosalie me fit un clin d'œil et alla s'enfermer dans son propre bureau, pour remplir des bons de commandes. Alors, je terminai de ramasser ma gaffe et répondis à quelques commandes, le reste de la journée se déroula calmement sans d'autres encombres. Je fis quelques arrangements floraux, toute heureuse d'en venir à bout! Entre les livraisons, Edward passa un peu de temps avec moi, m'aidant tout en parlant de tout et de rien, comme il n'y avait pas d'occasion spéciale aujourd'hui, on était plutôt relax, aucun préparatif de mariage à superviser.

Sa compagnie m'était agréable, je ne ressentais aucun stress, ce qui était assez rare en présence de la gente masculine, d'habitude j'avais plutôt tendance à être nerveuse, incohérente ou me refermer sur moi-même, mais là, non! Cela venait sûrement du fait qu'il avait un caractère posé, nonchalant. Je n'avais pas à jouer un personnage avec lui, j'étais simplement moi, _Bella Swan la catastrophe ambulante_, celle qui s'enfermait parfois dans sa petite bulle.

J'avoue que sur ce point, il me ressemble beaucoup, il m'arrivait quelquefois de le retrouver perdu dans ses pensées, à mille lieux d'ici, alors j'en profitais pour l'observer. Oh! Qu'il est beau, c'en était dangereux pour ma santé mentale.

Je m'étais juré que les relations amoureuses, c'était fini pour moi! Beaucoup trop de souvenirs douloureux y étaient rattachés et je doute qu'un jour je parviendrais à refaire confiance à un homme, plus jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un décider de mon destin, jamais!

Mais bon, il n'était pas question d'un quelconque avenir avec Edward Masen! Loin de là, primo, on n'avait qu'à le regarder pour savoir qu'une fille insignifiante comme moi n'avait aucune chance avec ce dieu vivant, alors je devais arrêter de rêvasser sur des chimères. Secondo, j'avais beaucoup mieux à faire… comme me reconstruire une vie qui s'avérerait sous de meilleures augures.

**Pov Edward**

La semaine se déroula parfaitement, j'aboutis à quelques trouvailles intéressantes sur Isabella Swan, qui soit dit en passant ne se livrait pas facilement, elle était dure à déchiffrer. Moi, qui d'habitude arrivais facilement à lire la personnalité des gens que je rencontrais, là j'étais complètement dans le noir.

Bella était différente des autres, dès que je pensais l'avoir cernée, elle agissait à l'opposé de ce que j'avais pensé. Ce qui me fascinait et m'enrageait à la fois. C'était la première fois qu'une femme m'obsédait à ce point, je passais mes journées à l'observer, chaque petit détail d'elle me captivait, sa façon de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand elle se concentrait ou qu'elle était nerveuse, la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues aux infimes compliments qu'elle recevait, sa manie de remettre sa mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille, et son sourire…

Jamais je n'en avais vu d'aussi doux, un sourire qui était la clé d'accès à une porte secrète, que je croyais avoir fermé à jamais. A certain moment, il y avait tellement de mélancolie dans son sublime regard. Il fallait à tout prix que je découvre le mystère qui l'entourait, ce n'était plus simplement une question professionnelle, ceci était devenu plus intime, sa voix me hantait, ce timbre ensorcelant avait commencé à s'insinuer jusque dans mes rêves, c'en était à en devenir fou!

Même Jasper commençait à soupçonner quelque chose, il faut dire que les filles passaient beaucoup de temps au café, où celui-ci bossait, trop à mon avis! Alice nous cassait sans cesse les oreilles avec "la bombe du café", comme elle l'appelait.

Grrrrrrr, travailler dans un monde de femmes n'était pas tous les jours facile, surtout avec ma patronne, un vrai livre ouvert, quand Alice pensait quelque chose, Alice le disait!

Ok, la plupart du temps c'était rigolo, mais Jazz revenait trop souvent ces temps-ci et aaah! J'aimais mieux ne pas savoir, j'avais assez à l'endurer quotidiennement, sans en plus devoir me taper ses faits et gestes vus par une fille raide dingue.

En parlant de cet énergumène, on était justement chez moi en train de dévorer une pizza, tout en parlant de notre enquête. C'était le soir, on pouvait se décontracter un peu.

-Tu n'en as pas assez de nous imposer ces horreurs au bureau, en plus faut que tu en rapportes chez toi! T'es pas un peu maso? Me questionna Jasper, la bouche pleine de bouffe.

Celui-ci parlait des arrangements floraux de Bella. C'est pas que j'étais obsédé par elle, non! C'est juste que comme elle semblait triste que ses créations ne se vendent pas, je me suis dit que d'en acheter quelques unes pour le bureau, ça ne ferait pas de mal.

Monsieur bonnes actions, c'est moi! Ok, j'avais fait appeler ma secrétaire, mais bon c'était pour une bonne cause. Si vous aviez aperçu son sourire quand elle avait vu ses bouquets se vendre comme des petits pains chauds, ça valait tout l'or du monde. Certes, ses œuvres étaient plutôt… euh… originales, bref elle avait fait énormément de progrès, depuis le premier celui que j'avais dans mon appartement était… pas mal.

-C'est de l'art nigaud! Grognai-je, tout en laissant mes yeux penchés sur mon dossier.

-De l'art? On dirait que ton bouquet est passé aux ordures avant d'atterrir dans ton salon. Dit-il tout en continuant à fixer la _chose_ sous tous ces angles.

-Depuis quand tu t'y connais en art, toi? Lui répliquai-je, tout en continuant ma lecture.

-J'y connais rien! Mais ce n'est pas dur de voir que ce truc c'est de la merde! S'exclama-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Ce n'est pas Rapunzel qui aurait fait ce truc par hasard? Me demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

Jasper et ses surnoms à la con! Il avait la manie de donner des surnoms pendant nos enquêtes pour plus de confidentialité. Comme il avait tendance a passé trop de temps avec les gamins du voisinage, on se retrouvait avec toute la panoplie de Walt Disney, Vérile comme nom de code.

_Rapunzel_, il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux comme sobriquet pour Bella?

-Rapunzel était un conte pour enfants, c'était une princesse qui se faisait enfermer par une méchante sorcière dans une des plus hautes tours d'un château, pour que son beau prince charmant la sauve elle lui lançait ses longs cheveux pour qu'il puisse grimper et la délivrer…

Bah! Pathétique comme si Bella avait besoin qu'on la sauve.

-T'es rendu où dans ton dossier? Lui demandai-je, pour détourner la conversation qui s'orientait vers une pente glissante… pour moi.

-Dossier? Dit-il tout en continuant à dévisager mon "_œuvre d'art_" comme si elle allait répondre à ses questions secrètes.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, en pointant mon doigt sur le _fameux_ document.

-AH! Dit-il en secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Oui à part ce qu'on a déjà, j'ai appris cette après-midi qu'ils avaient l'intention de fêter l'anniversaire de rencontre de la _princesse de glace _et son _prince Mr. Muscles, encore les surnoms foireux de Jazz, _demain soir au bar. Et pour finir… devine quel petit veinard va avoir la chance de participer à la soirée musiciens amateurs qui aura lieu justement cette même soirée? Et pour mettre plus d'impact dans ses paroles, il fit le bruit d'un tambour.

-Edward Masen, le king du piano! S'exclama-t-il tout content de son coup.

Sans qu'il ait le temps d'esquiver le moindre mouvement, je bondis sur lui, tel un félin chassant sa proie.

-Je vais te faire avaler tes couilles, espèce d'abruti! Lui dis-je, en lui attribuant une droite dans les côtes.

-Hahaha! Ca c'est pour ta traîtrise du costard de pingouin, je te l'avais dit Masen que je te le remettrais ce coup-là. Rigola-t-il en bloquant bêtement mes attaques.

Nous poursuivîmes notre petit duel encore quelques minutes, avant de nous effondrer, complètement essoufflé au sol.

-Dis-moi que c'est une blague? Demandai-je haletant, tout en me passant la main sur le visage, découragé.

-Tu vas voir, Rapunzel va mouiller son slip devant tes doigts de fée. Rigola-t-il en se frottant le côté.

Je lui collai une baffe bien méritée, en plein abdomen.

-AIE! Hey mon pote, c'était la seule façon pour que tu sois présent sans que sa paraisse suspect… puis il faut avouer que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te charrier! Termina-t-il en riant aux éclats.

J'avais beau trouver celle idée complétement idiot, je devais admettre il m'avait bien eu ce connard.

-Et merde… Murmurai-je

-Place au spectacle! Rigola Jasper.

**Pov Bella**

J'étais assise, dos à la porte de l'arrière-boutique, quand je sentis une main glisser sur ma nuque, à l'instant même où elle effleura ma peau, je sus à qui elle appartenait. Une seule personne arrivait à allumer en moi un tel feu rampant, qui laissait derrière lui des braises brûlantes pour très longtemps.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Sa voix rauque fit passer un courant à haute tension dans mes veines. Il en fallait si peu pour que mon imagination en ébullition fasse des siennes. Dans un moment d'égarement, je posai ma tête sur son épaule et fermai les yeux… _juste un moment de grâce, mon dieu c'est tout ce que je demande… _Pensai-je, en sentant qu'on me retournait doucement.

-_Bella… _

Prononcer par lui mon prénom résonnait comme une douce musique, tellement sensuelle.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, tout en ouvrant les yeux. J'eus l'impression que le monde extérieur se désintégra quand nos regards se croisèrent, je perdis tout contrôle, balayé par la tourmente d'émotions trop longtemps refoulés. A quoi bon lutter… alors instinctivement, mes mains remontèrent lentement trouver leur place dans sa chevelure, ils étaient si doux comme dans mes rêves, sa chaleur sur ma peau me fit perdre la tête, entre son corps et le mien, l'électricité bourdonna. Il leva la main pour caresser ma joue avec son pouce, sous les émotions que déclenchait cet effleurement, je fermai les yeux et ouvris légèrement mes lèvres.

-Tu es absolument magnifique. Souffla-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Je fis taire toutes mes peurs. Fermement, j'agrippai son chandail et l'attirai plus près de moi, j'encerclai sa taille de mes jambes pour être sûre qu'il ne m'échappe pas, mais à ce moment précis, j'étais prête à jurer qu'il était loin de fuir, la proéminence de son entrejambe me le confirma.

Il poussa un grognement rauque quand je pressai mon bassin contre le sien, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître ma soif de lui. J'avançai lentement mon visage et nos lèvres se touchèrent.

-OUAH! J'eus l'impression d'être emporté par un raz de marée.

Ses lèvres bougèrent sous les miennes, se faisant toujours plus demandeuses, sa bouche étouffa mes gémissements de plaisir, puis doucement, ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour embrasser avidement mon cou. J'en profitai pour m'enivrer de son odeur, à cet instant ses bras autour de ma taille se resserrèrent davantage, subitement il me souleva de la chaise pour me déposer sur la table, ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens. Son regard était noirci par le désir, ce qui me laissa complètement pantoise, instinctivement je me mis à défaire langoureusement les boutons de mon chemisier, son souffle se fit plus rapide, saccadé. Quand j'arrivai à la fin, je laissai glisser celle-ci, le long de mes bras.

J'étais simplement en soutien-gorge, devant son regard incandescent, ma timidité légendaire avait fait place à une audace inhabituelle, mais ô combien libératrice. Ok, je sais que je n'ai rien d'une femme fatale et mes gestes devaient lui sembler puérils mais à ce moment, je m'en foutais totalement, seul mon désir pour lui comptait.

-Bella, tu veux ma mort… Gémit-il quand mes mains partirent à la découverte de son corps.

Je le débarrassai de son chandail, l'envoyai valser quelque part dans la pièce. Comme il était beau… Mes mains tracèrent chaque détail de son torse, chaque muscle, j'embrassai un grain de beauté sur son épaule, je voulais tout voir de lui, tout explorer de sa personne, mais avant que je ne tente un autre geste, il me retint par les épaules en fixant ses yeux aux miens, il me demanda.

-Que veux-tu, Bella? Sa voix était suave, teintée de désir.

-Toi… Je te veux, toi. Enfin, c'était dit, pour une fois j'avais dit ce que je désirais vraiment.

A ce moment, la passion balaya tout sur son passage, peur, incertitude, raison, seul lui et moi _maintenant_ comptaient…

Sa respiration se fit erratique, il monta sur la table, m'obligeant à m'étendre sur le dos, quand il me domina de son corps, il fit courir un doigt sur ma poitrine jusqu'au bouton de mon pantalon.

-Je crois que ça ne nous sera plus utile, murmura-t-il taquin en me débarrassant de cette barrière qui m'empêchait de sentir sa chaleur.

Sa main amorça alors une longue descente vers mon plaisir, qui il faut le préciser était complètement détrempée, ma libido était au maximum, elle n'attendait qu'une chose… _lui_.

-Hum… Fut la seule chose que je parvins à prononcer.

Il avait atteint la barrière de ma petite culotte, sans se laisser ralentir par cet obstacle, il inséra sa main dans mon antre secrète. Haletant littéralement.

-Hum… Si tu savais ce que ça me fait de t'entendre gémir comme ça, me déclara-t-il, en suçotant mon oreille.

-Alors, dis-le-moi. Lui dis-je tout en m'attaquant à sa braguette, je voulais le sentir nu sur moi. Une fois cette tâche accomplie et son boxer arraché, je pus contempler Edward Masen dans toute sa splendeur, durci par le désir son sexe était impressionnant… Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre et de gémir face à cette vision.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas juste? Toi, tu mattes la marchandise et moi je n'ai même pas fini de déballer mon cadeau. Me dit-il, faussement vexé.

Je rigolai tout en me redressant légèrement sur mes coudes pour détacher ma brassière, libérant mes seins qui se dressaient vers ma source de stimuli. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une minute pour les prendre dans sa bouche… je poussai un léger grognement quand il se mit à les mordiller, j'agrippai ses cheveux de mes mains pour le rapprocher plus près de moi, cherchant plus de contact je me cabrai vers lui, créant une douce friction entre mon sexe et son membre tendu à l'extrême.

-Merde… Bella! Si tu continues comme ça… Il n'avait même pas terminé sa phase qu'il m'embrassait férocement.

J'enlaçai mes jambes autour de ses reins, je ne voulais plus attendre c'était là, maintenant! J'agrippai ses cheveux, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

-Edward… maintenant… prends-moi MAINTENANT! Hurlai-je

Il ne se fit pas prier, d'une main il arracha littéralement ma petite culotte, ce qui me fit pousser un petit cri d'excitation. Alors d'un puissant et habile coup de reins, il me pénétra, me remplissant complètement. Sans même attendre, il se mit à m'imposer sa danse, un va-et-vient soutenu entrecoupé de gémissements, qui me fit perdre la tête, il allait toujours plus fort, toujours plus profondément. Ah! Mon dieu, je n'en pouvais plus. Sauvagement, je plantai mes ongles dans son dos.

-Ah… Edward… Ouiiii! Je n'allais pas réussir à me retenir longtemps.

Attrapant mes fesses fermement, Edward buta encore plus fort en moi, si tel était possible, j'avais l'impression qu'un feu interne me dévorait toute entière.

-Je veux t'entendre crier… mon nom… Bella. Haleta-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Alors, c'est perdu dans un océan de jade que je hurlai son nom en atteignant l'ultime plaisir, rapidement suivie par le cri de mon amant.

-_Bella! Bella…_

Comme dans un état second, j'entendis appeler mon nom… mais cette voix était loin de ressembler à mon beau dieu grec… il ressemblait à… Emmett?

-Putain Bella! Arrête de gémir comme ça tu vas refiler un orgasme au petit vieux qui habite en dessous. Rigola celui-ci dans l'encadrement de ma porte.

Ma porte? Mais… mais… et merde, j'étais en train de rêver! Et Emmett étais dans _ma chambre._

_-_Fous le camp de _ma chambre_ Emmett Cullen! M'écriai-je en lui balançant mon oreiller au visage.

Mon cousin ferma la porte juste à temps, l'oreiller heurta le mur sans faire de dégâts. Je l'entendis se tordre de rire.

-Espèce de gros nul. Marmonnai-je, en recouvrant ma tête de mes couvertures.

Quel honte! Rêver d'Edward ça pouvait passer, mais _rêver d'Edward _et me faire prendre par Em', quel cauchemar! Il n'allait pas arrêter de me charrier avec ça, jusqu'a ce que mort s'en suive, j'étais prête à le parier!

-ALICE! Bella fait des rêves cochons sur ton livreur! L'entendis-je crier à tue-tête dans la maison.

Grrrrrrrrrr… J'allais le tuer! Quelle nouille! J'étais bonne pour rester cacher ici pour le restant de mes jours, avant que ma gêne disparaisse. Et si je ne parlais pas en dormant aussi! Mais quelle misère…

_**Tadam! lolll **_

_**Je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas… hahaha, je ne pouvais quand même pas les faire se sauter dessus à la première semaine de rencontre… Ok, ça aurait pu arriver mais bon pas maintenant! lolll **_

_**Prochain chapitre, le concert improvisé d'Edward et une… surprise! lolll **_

_**Bye bye **_

_**Bisou Sindy xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour. **_

_**Je sais! Je sais! Je me suis faite longue et j'en suis sincèrement désolée… mais avec les vacances d'été et mes deux enfants à la maison c'est un peu BEAUCOUP difficile d'écrire! lolll **_

_**Mais bon, j'ai réussi avec peine et misère à finir ce chapitre, je dois avouer que j'ai été aussi un peu en panne d'idées et à la base ce chapitre était beaucoup plus long mais comme ça finissait plus je l'ai coupé en deux parties, alors je devrais poster la suite bientôt (je vais essayer de pas attendre 3 mois cette fois-ci! ) loll **_

_**Pour finir, un GROS merci à ma beta reader "Marine" qui donne un peu de son temps précieux pour mon histoire, bisou à toi ma cocotte xxx**_

_**bon trêve de blabla je vous laisse à votre lecture ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, moi je ne fais que m'amuser avec ;)**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Pov Bella**_

Résignée, je décidais finalement de me lever, il fallait bien que j'affronte Emmett un jour où l'autre. Alors plus vite cette tâche ingrate sera terminée, mieux je me porterais.

- Allons un peu de courage ma fille! Pensai-je en m'extirpant du lit douillet, dire que la journée ne faisait que commencer, quelle galère!

Enfin parvenue à me mettre sur mes deux jambes, j'avançais jusqu'à ma porte de chambre et y collais une oreille, bon aucun bruit suspect, alors le champ était libre. J'ouvris délicatement la porte, jetais un coup d'oeil dans le salon et la cuisine d'où j'avais une vue directe, et comme je ne vis personne je m'y précipitais.

En quatrième vitesse, je me servis une grande tasse de café bien chaud, sans ce breuvage divin je ne pouvais fonctionner. Il me le fallait le matin sinon je n'étais bonne à rien.

- Mais qui voilà… est-ce bien notre petite dévergondée "_des songes_"?

AH NON! Pas _lui,_ moi qui croyais m'épargner sa _face de cake! _Et zut, je devais être maudite. Je passais devant lui en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Bon! On a une Bella bougon ce matin? s'exclama mon crétin de cousin.

- Je ne suis pas bougon! grognai-je

- Ben dis-le à ta tête, je crois qu'elle n'est pas au courant! Se moquai-t-il.

Avant que je fasse le moindre mouvement pour étrangler cet abruti, Alice rappliquait d'un pas sautillant dans la cuisine.

- Coucou vous deux… AH! Du café! J'aime le café! S'exclama notre petite boule d'énergie.

Elle prit une tasse de mon élixir vital et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Alors tu as rêvé d'Edward? Il était nu? Me demanda-t-elle l'oeil brillant.

Je m'étouffai carrément avec ma gorgée!

- ALICE! M'indignai-je

- Hey! Fais pas ta bonne soeur, c'est toi qui rêve de lui tout nu, pas moi! Alors je peux bien demander… et ?

- Et merde les filles, je suis là moi! Je ne veux pas entendre les fantasmes de Bella sur ce mec c'est… c'est dégueu! S'exclama Emmett.

- Comme si tu ne nous avais jamais saoulé toi avec tes histoires! C'est ainsi que je connais la position préférée de Rosalie! Eurk! Répliqua Alice en fronçant le nez, dégoûtée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Demanda celle-ci, qui venait d'arriver.

- Tu n'as rien fait ma choupinette! C'est ces deux dévergondées qui parlent de mecs à poils! S'offusqua faussement mon cousin.

- Quels mecs à poils ? Demanda avidement la belle blonde.

- AH NON! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Mais c'est une mutinerie… on ne peut pas avoir des mecs ici? Ben non, je suis coincé avec des femmes en chaleur ! S'exclama ce dernier les deux mains en l'air.

- J'aime mieux aller travailler au lieu d'entendre vos fantasmes de midinettes. Nous dit-il en faisant une bise à Rosalie.

- Bonne journée mon nounours, lui dit celle-ci.

- Gâteau au fromage juste pour toi ce soir Em'. M'écriai-je pour me faire pardonner et faire la paix.

La bouffe était un remède à tous les maux avec mon nigaud de cousin.

- Ouais… L'entendis-je grogner sur le pas de la porte en partant.

- Alors c'est quoi cette histoire? Demanda Rosalie en se préparant le petit déjeuner.

Moi qui croyais qu'une fois Emmett parti, j'aurais la paix… je me mettais le doigt dans l'oeil.

- Quoi ? Dis-je le plus innocemment possible.

- Tu connais Em', il parle toujours pour ne rien dire… Bon, je dois aller m'habiller moi, si je ne veux pas arriver en retard et me faire gronder par ma patronne, rigolai-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

A peine un petit pas et je serai à l'abri de toutes questions embarrassantes. Allez Bella! Tu peux y arriver…

- Tu peux le dire! C'est le diable en talons hauts cette patronne. Plaisanta Rose

- Hein?

Je n'entendis pas la suite de l'indignation d'Alice car j'avais réussi à passer la ligne ennemie, j'étais enfin dans la tranquillité de ma chambre. En soupirant, je décidai d'aller explorer mon placard à la recherche de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre aujourd'hui. J'étais loin d'être comme ma cousine, moi et la mode ça faisait deux, un simple jean et un tee-shirt me paraissait une bonne option, mais je savais que ceci ne plairait pas à une certaine personne… Ai-je besoin de la nommer ?

Quand j'eus terminé mon calvaire, car il faut bien le dire, essayer de me rendre un tant soit peu _classe_ était de l'ordre de mission impossible. Je sortis de ma tanière pour voir ce qui me manquait pour préparer le « dessert de la paix ».

Alice et Rosalie étaient prêtes à partir, elles me demandèrent gentiment si je voulais les accompagner, je déclinai l'offre.

Il n'y avait que deux coins de rues qui nous séparaient de la boutique, alors je préférai marcher. Cette petite marche quotidienne m'était nécessaire, moi si solitaire, je me retrouvais à vivre en petite communauté qui, je n'ai pas besoin de le préciser, était plutôt un _peu_,_ beaucoup_ envahissante. Alors cette petite marche solitaire était ce qu'il y avait de plus rafraîchissant pour l'asociale que j'étais.

Une fois dehors, je laissais le chaud soleil de juin me réchauffer. Je marchai nonchalamment vers la boutique, il n'y avait aucune urgence, Alice et Rose allaient sûrement s'arrêter au café.

Ma cousine avait adopté le bistro comme seconde résidence, il faut préciser que depuis l'embauche de Jasper (le nouveau serveur), notre petit lutin était littéralement euphorique! Déjà qu'elle n'était pas tenable d'ordinaire alors maintenant, c'était carrément fou!

- _Ah! Qu'il est beau!_

-_ Les filles avez-vous vu comme il a de belles fesses?_

- _Je me demande s'il a une copine?_

Mon dieu, je plaignais ce pauvre garçon qui avait Alice comme admiratrice, pas qu'elle était méchante! mais elle était un peu… ok plutôt énormément _accaparante _avec le monde qu'elle aimait… bref avec tous les gens en général!

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçus pas tout de suite qu'on criait mon nom, déboussolée je me retournais. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler? moi qui ne connaissais personne ici.

A peine eus-je tourné la tête, que je remarquai une personne qui accourait vers moi. Un homme avec les cheveux bronze. Je devinais immédiatement qui c'était, cette chevelure unique appartenait à une seule personne… Edward Masen…

Mon coeur fit une embardée. Et zut, je ne savais pas comment ce mec faisait pour me mettre dans tous mes états, juste de le voir courir vers moi avec ce sourire sur le visage me rendait toute chose.

- Reprends-toi ma fille! me sermonnai-je en plaquant un semblant de sourire décontracté sur mes lèvres.

- Hey! me dit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il faisait pour paraître toujours parfait, il était simplement habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un jean mais _mon dieu_ qu'il était _sexy! _tout était sexy chez lui, ce qui était très agaçant d'ailleurs.

_- Au secours! une douche froide et vite!_

Je devenais aussi obsédée qu'Emmett ce qui était plutôt pathétique en y pensant bien. Surtout si je restais en plus plantée là comme une idiote. Il fallait que je sorte quelque chose "_n'importe quoi" _et vite!

- Salut! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

_N'importe quoi… sauf ça!_

Mais quelle nulle je faisais, j'avais envie de me foutre une gifle.

- Ben comme je passais dans le coin, je me suis dit que je ferais mieux d'aller travailler si je voulais pas me mettre Alice à dos. Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Si je te dis un secret tu me promets de rien dire? me demanda-t-il avec une lueur taquine dans les yeux que je commençais à bien lui connaître.

- Alice… me fait peur des fois, me dit-il à l'oreille comme s'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

J'éclatais de rire, j'avoue que ma cousine pouvait être tyrannique, un vrai caporal-chef sous acides, vous voyez l'image? plutôt apeurant croyez-moi!

- Promis. Rigolai-je en scellant mes lèvres avec mes doigts tout en faisant semblant de jeter la clé. J'avoue qu'Alice est parfois… excessive. Lui répondis-je riant.

Tout en continuant de parler nous nous étions remis à marcher côte à côte. J'étais si bien, à lui parler de tout et de rien. Il me posait pleins de petites questions sans que cela ne m'ennuie où ne me gène, ce qui était rare chez moi. J'étais une fille plutôt discrète, je ne me confiais que très rarement… Mais avec lui ceci me semblait naturel, comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours, ceci pouvait paraître étrange mais j'avais la sensation de pouvoir lui faire confiance (ok je sais que mon instinct s'était avéré plutôt nul dans le passé) mais je sentais que cette fois-ci j'avais raison… enfin je l'espérais de tout mon coeur.

Il faut dire qu'Edward faisait partie d'un moule d'homme en voie d'extinction, il avait tous ces petits gestes qui avaient déserté l'Homme moderne, comme de marcher sur le côté de la rue en présence d'une femme où de tenir la porte pour me faire passer en premier, bref tout ce que notre nouvelle génération a oublié… C'est ce qui faisait de lui une personne unique et j'avoue complètement craquante.

- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait nous faire une surdose de café? me demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils, voyant Alice quitter le bistro en sautant comme une sauterelle.

- Impossible, Alice est tombée dans un chaudron de « Red bull » quand elle était petite, alors avec ou sans café elle est déjà énervée. Lui dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Et merde! vous n'avez jamais pensé à lui faire un exorciste? Car pour ma part je dirais que cette fille est possédée, me déclara-t-il en mimant une sorte de monstre avec ses mains.

- Pas mauvaise comme idée. Rigolai-je

Comme si une tempête venait d'éclater, Alice nous sauta littéralement dessus.

- Salut mes employés préférés! s'écria-t-elle

- Alice, nous sommes tes seuls employés. Lui dis-je désespérée.

- Bin raison de plus pour que vous soyez mes préférés, non? Et en passant Bella, tu n'oublies pas pour ce soir! me dit Alice en regardant autour d'elle comme s'il y avait un espion qui surveillait ses paroles.

- Quoi ce soir? Demandai-je tout en sachant parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, mais c'était plus fort que moi j'aimais la faire tourner en bourrique.

- QUOI? Mais la FÊTE Bella! hurla-t-elle

Elle regarda autour d'elle, affolée.

- La fête d'Em et Rose, ce soir. Me redit-elle en murmurant, comme si personne ne l'avait entendu à un mile à la ronde. Discrétion et Alice, ça faisait deux.

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel.

- T'inquiète Alice, comment je peux oublier… tu me harcèles depuis deux jours avec ça.

- Bien! Alors hop! Au boulot, je vous paye pas pour papoter. HOP! HOP! s'écria-t-elle en nous poussant vers la porte de la boutique.

Tout en pénétrant dans l'entrée Edward me glissa à l'oreille.

- Je connais un bon prêtre, je te donnerais le numéro. Me dit-il en hochant la tête vers notre hystérique de patronne.

Mon vendredi se déroula à merveille, même si nous étions submergés de travail, il faut dire que le téléphone ne dérougissait pas, une commande n'attendait pas l'autre, Edward et moi ne lâchions pas une seconde. Rosalie vint même me donner un petit coup de main pour faire les arrangements floraux. Je ne vis pas beaucoup notre séduisant livreur mais une scène de cette après-midi me trotta dans la tête toute la journée, me laissant un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

_Flash back:_

_La porte de l'arrière-boutique était ouverte pour permettre à Edward de charger le camion de livraisons. La journée était particulièrement chaude et humide, j'avais attaché mes cheveux en un lourd chignon. Nous avions l'air climatisé dans la boutique mais comme la porte était ouverte une chaleur infernale envahissait littéralement la petite pièce._

_Je me levais pour aller donner un coup de mains à Edward, quand je stoppais net._

_Celui-ci me tournait le dos, d'un mouvement souple il enleva son tee-shirt. Les muscles de ses épaules et de son dos ferme s'étalaient devant mes yeux ébahis._

_Comme si son seul but était de me torturer davantage, il étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, ah… je remarquais que son pantalon était bas sur ses hanches, ma respiration se bloqua. Je devais être au paradis… ou bien en enfer mais merde comme je m'en foutais! J'étais complètement en extase devant le tableau qui se dessinait devant mes pauvres petits yeux innocents - ok pour le moment il n'y avait rien d'innocent dans mes pensées ou dans rien d'autre d'ailleurs. Comme s'il avait décidé de m'achever, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher une salve d'images peu catholiques dans ma tête._

_- ALERTE ROUGE! on vient de perdre une petite culotte._

_Euh… comment on fait pour respirer déjà? Ah oui…_

_Inspirer…_

_Expirer…_

_Je devais faire quelque chose avant de suffoquer… parler!… mais quoi dire?_

_Je devais être rouge comme une tomate à l'heure qu'il était avec ce reflux d'émotions. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, j'avais cette manie quand j'étais nerveuse ou troublée et présentement j'étais __**tout **__sauf calme!_

_Je devais à tout prix stopper cette séance de matage gratuite, car je devais préserver ma santé mentale, qui était mise à rude épreuve._

_Lentement je déglutis, pour pouvoir retrouver l'usage de la parole. Je toussai légèrement mal à l'aise._

_Il sursauta tout en me faisant face._

_- Oh! Bella, je ne t'avais pas entendu. Me déclara-t-il en plongeant son adorable regard dans le mien._

_Ok ça n'allait pas m'aider à retrouver mes esprits ça! J'avais le sentiment que mon cerveau avait déserter le navire._

_Tu es pathétique ma vieille! me sermonnai-je. Tout ça pour un joli minois, comme si je n'avais jamais vu un homme à moitié nu… ok jamais aussi beau mais ça n'était qu'un détail mineur…_

_- Heu… tu as… besoin d'aide? Essayai-je d'articuler correctement tout en tournant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de mon doigt._

_- Ah! avec plaisir… tu es ma sauveuse, avec cette chaleur j'ai l'impression de fondre. Me déclara-t-il avec son sourire qui me faisait chavirer._

_Touché coulé…on vient de perdre Bella…_

_Fin du flash back_

J'avoue que la simple vue de son magnifique corps avait fait de ma journée ordinaire une à marquer d'une croix rouge sur mon calendrier.

**Pov Edward**

La soirée passée à bosser avec Jasper avait été épuisante, après avoir faxé toutes les nouvelles infos à notre client, je pus enfin aller au lit. J'avais beau me tourner et me retourner, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Découragé, je me mis sur le dos tout en fixant le plafond, je laissais mes pensées dériver vers la seule chose qui me préoccupe depuis quelques temps… Bella… enfin mon enquête.

Il y avait un détail qui me tracassait… _pourquoi… _cette enquête sur elle. Je n'avais trouvé aucun rapport entre sa famille et celle du clan Italien, rien aucun lien parental, ni de proche où de loin, _nada! _Il faut bien admettre que ceci me troublait, je commençais à trouver ça étrange. Pourquoi avoir besoin de toutes ses informations sur une parfaite inconnue?

Je sais bien qu'au début, je m'en foutais royalement mais maintenant je me sentais responsable de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver à cause des informations que j'avais fourni aux Volturi. Ok je sais que je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable mais c'était plus fort que moi, c'était instinctif j'avais besoin de la protéger. Son regard de biche me hantait jour et nuit, j'avais beau fermer les yeux il me pourchassait sans arrêt. Penser à elle me réchauffait de l'intérieur, moi qui avais toujours cru avoir un coeur de glace, me voilà rassuré, il me faisait plutôt l'effet d'une glace en plein soleil de midi.

C'était désespérant! J'avais la tête qui allait éclater, trop de questions sans réponses, si je continuais comme ça je n'arriverais jamais à dormir.

- Allez mon vieux, tu ferais mieux de dormir! Me sermonnai-je

La journée de demain s'annonçait longue. Juste avant de m'endormir, je me promis de faire des recherches sur ces fameux Italiens. Rester indifférent m'était devenu impossible, elle m'était devenu spéciale, vitale. Il était trop tard maintenant pour faire marche arrière, cette fille m'enivrait, me rendait dingue! C'est ce qui allait causer ma perte…

C'est dans un vacarme strident que je me réveillais le lendemain, le soleil rentrait à flots par la fenêtre, m'empêchant de me rendormir.

- Merde ferme-la! grognai-je après mon satané réveil matin tout en balançant ma main dessus.

Ce geste brutal eut pour seul effet de faire amplifier la voix stridente de Phil Collins qui sortait de cet engin de l'enfer.

Résigné, je sautais hors du lit au son de "you can't hurry love", tout en balançant des hanches je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche avant d'aller au travail me ferait le plus grand bien. Tout en fredonnant et tapant du pied je me lavais, j'aimais les vieilles chansons, ces goût musicaux me venaient de mes parents. Quand j'étais petit, il n'y avait pas une journée où la musique ne résonnait pas dans notre petite maison, entre Elvis et les grands compositeurs de musique classique, on pouvait dire que mon répertoire était vaste.

Ma mère Elisabeth était professeur de piano dans un petit conservatoire à Montréal, c'est d'elle que me venait mon amour du piano, je n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes que je jouais déjà du _Bach_ ou _Mozart. _Pour ce qui est d'Elvis, je le devais plutôt à mon père Edward Senior - et oui ma mère avait eu l'idée _très originale _de m'appeler comme mon paternel. Mon père lui n'avait rien d'un musicien, c'était de lui que m'était venu le goût de devenir policier. Il avait été policier pendent 30 ans de loyaux services, pour ce que ça avait servi…

On croit toujours que nos parents sont éternels, que rien ne peut leur arriver. Mais c'est dans la douleur que j'ai réalisé que j'étais plus fort que je le pensais…

Je sortis de la douche, passant un drap de bain autour de ma taille, et allai dans ma chambre. Il fallait à tout prix que je chasse les pensées moroses qui m'envahissaient depuis ce matin, ça ne donnait rien de bon à trop y penser…

J'enfilai un tee-shirt noir et un jean, quand un visage apparut soudainement dans mon esprit, le plus doux qui m'ait eu la chance de connaître, je devais avouer que j'étais complètement désarçonné, parfois j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait capturé mon âme, chaque seconde passée prés d'elle m'éloignait de mon but premier… _enquêter_ sur _elle_! J'avais le sentiment de la **flouer**, de jouer les imposteurs. Mais pour rien au monde, je reviendrais quelque pas en arrière dans ma solitude, car depuis une semaine _jamais_ je ne m'étais senti aussi en vie… _aussi complet…_

Tout ça grâce à une seule et unique personne… Bella, un petit nom pour une si grande personne.

J'en étais là dans mes pensées quand une voix m'appela depuis le salon.

- CHÉRI! C'est ton petit lapinou en sucre qui est arrivé! s'écria la voix débile de mon _supposé_ meilleur ami.

- Note à moi-même "Ne JAMAIS donner ma clé d'appartement à un ami". Pensai-je en poussant un grand soupir.

Je me dirigeais vers la voix, fatigué, qui avait osé me sortir de ma rêverie.

- Tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne raison de venir m'emmerder si tôt le matin _chéri, _grognai-je en appuyant sur le chéri.

- Oh! mon petit Eddylou est grognon ce matin. Roucoula Jasper en me prenant le visage entre ses deux mains et pressant mes joues. Tu as mangé quoi ce matin? demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux comme une mère poule.

Une chance que c'était mon meilleur pote depuis longtemps car je vous dis pas la baffe qu'il aurait reçu ce débile. Je me contentais de grogner tout en me dégageant de son étreinte.

- Oh! mais c'est qu'il est stressé ce matin!

- Ouais… d'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu me rappelles pourquoi? bougonnai-je juste pour la forme.

J'allai dans la cuisine me servir un café, je levai la cafetière vers Jazz pour lui demander s'il en voulait aussi.

- Non merci, juste l'odeur me donne la nausée. Me déclara-t-il en secouant la tête, dépité.

Depuis qu'il travaillait au bistrot, le café lui sortait par le nez, il en était à boire du jus d'orage! quel petit être fragile.

- Hier après notre petite sauterie, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Déclara Jasper en me regardant sérieusement.

- Quoi, tu penses maintenant? dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Il continua comme si je n'avais rien dit.

- Tu te rappelles de Tommy, le gars qui travaille aux archives?

Tommy était un type que Jasper et moi avions connu quand on travaillait pour la police, il nous avait souvent donné un bon coup de main pour retrouver des articles de journal qu'on avait besoin pour certaines enquêtes. C'était un chouette type, il nous rendait encore parfois des petits services.

Je fis un signe de la tête pour que Jazz poursuive, j'étais soudain curieux de savoir où il allait comme ça.

- Bon, j'ai décidé de lui envoyer un message hier pour qu'il vérifie s'il avait des articles qui parlaient de notre royale famille d'italiens, il devrait m'envoyer les copies ce soir sans faute. Me dit-il.

Qu'est-ce que je disais sur l'efficacité de Jasper? Ah oui! Qu'il était un génie… mais il fallait pas lui monter la tête avec ça sinon il allait devenir lourd.

- Bonne idée. Dis-je en hochant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu va nous jouer ce soir Beethoven? me demanda Jazz tout en épluchant une orange qu'il avait volé dans mon panier à fruits qui trônait sur le comptoir.

Ah ouais ce fameux concert, je n'avais aucune maudite idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir jouer.

- Quelle genre de musique je dois interpréter?

- Il va y avoir deux parties, une pendant le repas plutôt classique et la seconde pour la soirée dansante plus rythmée. Toi, tu vas passer à la fin de la première partie alors tu peux faire du classique et finir avec du rock d'enfer!

- Du rock d'enfer? Avec un piano, c'est certain que c'est l'instrument parfait pour ça! J'aurais juste à mettre le feu dedans tout en jouant comme "Jerry Lee Lewis". Répondis-je pince sans rire.

- Ah oui, c'est sure que le patron va être content! Grinça Jazz.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre pour m'apercevoir que si je ne décollais pas immédiatement j'allais être en retard, maudit bus j'aurais été plus rapide avec ma voiture, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour le boulot! Je mis ma tasse sale dans le lavabo, traversai la cuisine, et pris mes clés sur la table. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans faire enrager Jasper alors je revins sur mes pas, m'arrêtais près de lui et déposai une bise mouillée sur sa joue tout en filant rapidement vers la sortie.

- Bye chérie! Passe une belle journée. Lui criai-je en riant.

- Espèce de dégueulasse! Edward Masen t'es un porc! L'entendis-je répliquer.

Ces niaiseries avec Jasper m'avaient rendu de bonne humeur. Tout au long du trajet d'autobus, je méditais sur ce que nous savions jusqu'à présent sur Isabella Swan, je dois dire que c'était plutôt médiocre comme infos rien de vraiment intéressant, alors j'espérais que Tommy allait nous donner quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent, qui nous permettrait au moins d'avancer.

Plus vite serait terminée cette enquête, plus vite je pourrais me laisser aller dans mes sentiments pour Bella, si ceux-ci débouchaient sur quelque chose bien sûr, ce n'est pas que je doutais, loin de là, le courant qui circulait entre nous était trop fort pour que je l'ai imaginé. Mais tout était tellement nouveau pour moi, il y avait quelques jours à peine elle m'était complètement étrangère et la seconde suivante, elle m'était devenue vitale comme l'air qu'on respire. C'est bizarre que moi, Edward Masen, qui n'avais jamais eu de relations sérieuses par peur d'attachement était sans cesse en train de penser que _peut-être_ c'était _elle… _celle qui m'était destinée. Un simple de ses regards me faisait ce genre de choses qui vous fait dire que finalement, vous n'êtes pas si seul sur cette terre.

A peine fus-je descendu du bus que mon regard fut attiré par une jeune femme qui marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir, perdue dans ses pensées à quelques mètres de moi. Juste à sa façon de marcher je sus immédiatement que c'était elle, son déhanchement léger, cette façon insouciante qu'elle avait de rejeter ses cheveux, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait aux hommes. Elle était de ces personnes qui ne réalisaient pas le charme qu'elles avaient, elle dégageais tant de bonté et d'innocence qu'il était inconcevable de ne pas vouloir prendre soin d'elle, la protéger.

Alors comme il m'était impossible de rester là, sans bouger, alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres de moi, je criai son nom pour qu'elle m'attende.

- Bella! Bella!

Elle s'arrêta soudainement tout en regardant autour d'elle, la surprise envahit son visage quand elle me vit accourir vers elle. Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui se dessinait sur mon visage. En la voyant si belle, seule sur ce trottoir, ses longs cheveux bougeant délicatement avec le vent, je ne pus retenir la tentation qui germait dans mon esprit. La tentation, ce n'est qu'un petit mot mais au combien dévastateur, elle me ronge de l'intérieur, dévore tout sur son passage ne laissant que ma faim d'elle.

- Hey! dis-je enfin prés d'elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils devant son silence, m'en voulait-elle de la déranger?

- Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? me questionna-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner devant sa drôle de question, elle parvenais toujours à me surprendre.

- Ben comme je passais dans le coin, je me suis dit que je ferais mieux d'aller travailler si je ne voulais pas me mettre Alice à dos. Lui répondis-je tout en souriant.

Lentement, nous nous sommes mis en route vers le travail, je ne pus m'abstenir de la taquiner à propos d'Alice, ce qui la fit éclater de rire, ceci était si rare de la voir si détendue et insouciante, que je me promis de faire mon possible pour que ça arrive plus souvent.

Le reste de la journée passa comme un éclair. Le boulot ne stoppait pas d'une seconde, ce fut livraison sur livraison. Mes quelques petites minutes de liberté, je les passais le plus possible avec ma belle brune, profitant de chaque seconde en sa compagnie, c'était en grande partie pour l'enquête _bien sûr_! et l'autre petite partie pour mon bien être _personnel_…

Il faisait une de ses chaleurs cette journée là! Avec mes aller/retour entre le camion de livraison et l'intérieur de la boutique, j'étais complètement en nage, fuck les bonnes manières me dis-je en enlevant mon tee-shirt, de toute façon il n'y avait personne à part Bella qui était à l'intérieur.

Un petite brise soufflait sur mon torse, quel bonheur! C'était un pur plaisir, lentement je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, je suis bon pour une petite coupe pensai-je, quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi qui me fit sursauter .

- Oh! Bella, je ne t'avais pas entendu. Dis-je en fixant mes yeux dans les siens.

Elle avait quelque chose dans le regard qui m'échappait, que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ce qui m'embêtait.

- Heu… tu as… besoin d'aide? Me demanda-t-elle, troublée tout en tournant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt_._

Troublant!

_- _Ah! Avec plaisir… tu es ma sauveuse, avec cette chaleur j'ai l'impression de fondre. Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Un petit coup de mains ne me ferait pas de mal, j'avais hâte que cette journée finisse, j'étais épuisé! Sur le coup, ça m'avait paru une bonne idée sauf que là en la voyant, penchée pour déposer un bouquet, les cheveux attachés, me laissant la vue libre pour découvrir la grâce de sa nuque, je n'étais pas certain qu'avec toute la fatigue que je ressentais j'allais être capable de ne pas succomber à cette tentation faite femme. Mes yeux descendaient lentement sur les courbes gracieuses de son corps magnifique, son cou, son dos, la naissance de ses hanches. Comme pour me rendre plus fou, elle avait mis aujourd'hui une combinaison short blanche rayée noire, trés chic mais aussi… un peu _courte… _bref tout sur elle me semblait court, même un habit de ski m'aurait semblé osé! Mais là sacrément… grrrrrrr! J'arrivais presque à voir la courbe de ses fesses si je me penchais un peu… comme ça, pensai-je en m'inclinant vers l'avant, encore un peu, j'y étais presque, un petit millimètre de plus et j'aurais pleine vue sur…

BANG!

Je me retrouvais la tête la première dans les bouquets de fleurs. Pauvre con! que j'étais bête, j'étais devenu complètement obsédé! Tout ça pour mater les fesses d'une femme, pas n'importe quelle _femme! _mais _Bella_! J'avais essayé d'apercevoir le derrière _d'Isabella Swan!_ mais quel détraqué j'étais devenu! Si ça continuait, j'allais être interné pour voyeurisme!

- Edward ça va! s'écria celle-ci en venant à ma rescousse se penchant vers moi pour m'aider à me relever.

Mais comble du malheur ainsi placer j'avais pleine vue sur son décolleté… j'aperçus même la dentelle de son soutien-gorge noir… _Mon dieu! _venez-moi en aide contre cette attraction sur deux pattes. Je fermai les yeux, déglutis lentement pour, tant bien que mal, essayer de retrouver un semblant de calme, mais avec son odeur ensorcelante qui planait tout autour de moi c'était si je peux dire _légèrement_ difficile.

- Hum… Bella… ça va… tu peux me lâcher tu sais… Lui dis-je, son simple toucher allait me rendre dingue,il valait mieux que je m'éloigne un peu si je voulais que mon cerveau revienne à sa place initial et non qu'il descende plus bas…

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Je parvins à réfléchir sur mon concert de ce soir, si on peut appeler ça un concert. Le simple fait de savoir qu'elle allait être présente me rendait nerveux et si elle n'aimait pas ça? Bah! Je n'allais pas me prendre la tête pour ça, c'était pas la fin du monde, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aimer tout ce que je faisais… enfin c'est ce que j'aurais aimé penser, mais bon je n'étais qu'un pathétique homme complètement obnubilé par les yeux de sa belle…

Quand l'heure sonna la fermeture de la boutique c'est avec un grand sourire que je la quittais car je savais que je la retrouverais bientôt…

_**Pov Bella**_

Etendue sur mon lit je boudais… et OUI! je boudais! Alice cette chère Alice, la reine des enquiquineuses ne voulait pas me laisser en paix! A peine étions-nous rentrées du boulot qu'elle ne me lâchait pas avec la soirée de ce soir. Elle était allée jusqu'à m'acheter une _robe!_ Comme si je n'avais rien d'élégant à me mettre… un jean ça _pouvait_ être très élégant! mais elle ne voulait rien savoir! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante parfois, ok le parfois pouvait être remplacer par _toujours, _mais bon là elle allait finir par me rendre cinglée.

- Alice, je ne mettrais pas… cette chose! M'éclamai-je en pointant mon doigt sur ce petit morceau de tissu… rose pâle froufroutant.

- Ah! Bella! tu vas arrêter de faire ton bébé et tu vas enfiler cette robe! Me dit ma cousine avec cette détermination dans les yeux que je lui connaissais si bien.

- Ah Alice… Me plaignis-je déjà vaincue, qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir déjà pu tenir tête à ma cousine? PERSONNE…

Alors comme un animal allant à l'abattoir, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Après m'être laver avec minutie, prenant le plus de temps possible pour retarder ce calvaire mais au bout d'une demi-heure je n'avais plus le choix, je devais sortir au risque qu'un petit lutin hystérique défonce la porte. Une fois que je fus dans ma chambre, pensant qu'Alice m'avait peut-être oublié, mais cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai! Mon petit enfer personnel ne faisait que commencer.

- Alice ça donne rien que tu t'acharnes sur moi… je suis une cause perdue. Bougonnai-je tout en m'asseyant sur le banc que ma cousine désignait, rendant toute évasion impossible.

- Les causes perdues ont quelque chose d'irrésistible. Rigola-t-elle.

- Et je t'en prie Bella, fais-moi plaisir. Répliqua Alice avec ses yeux de cocker auxquels personne ne pouvait résister.

- Ok. Me résignai-je.

- Génial! Tu vas voir ma cocotte tu vas être la plus belle de la soirée… après moi. S'exclama mon calvaire sur pattes.

Devant son air euphorique, je ne pus qu'éclater de rire. Comment en vouloir à Alice? C'était mission impossible et je dois bien avouer, une heure plus tard, en me regardant dans le miroir que j'étais loin de la Bella ordinaire, j'étais tout simplement… _splendide. _J'avais les cheveux légèrement bouclés qui retombaient en vague douce dans mon dos, Alice m'avait maquillée légèrement, une touche de rose sur les pommettes et les lèvres, et que dire de mes yeux… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'ils étaient si beaux, j'avais les yeux charbonneux comme dans les magasines et mes cils paraissaient interminables.

_- _Alice… C'est… Je n'avais pas de mots.

- Tu es magnifique Bella… Murmura ma cousine en me fixant dans la glace. Ok, c'est beau mais on a pas fini nous! S'exclama celle-ci.

Je grimaçai légèrement.

- Je dois aller me préparer, alors tu enfiles ça avec les chaussures que je t'ai sorties et après je viens te voir, ok? Me demanda Alice tout en me lançant une ceinture noire qui allait avec la robe.

Je lui fis un signe affirmatif de la tête tout en dévisageant ce bout de tissu qui était mon ennemi. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, j'arrivai enfin à enfiler cette chose de torture. C'est pas qu'elle n'est pas jolie… non elle était plutôt magnifique mais pas pour moi… j'avais l'air d'un de ses top model qui hantait les revues d'Alice, ce qui était loin d'être moi. C'était une robe bustier rose pâle avec des coutures froufroutées, elle m'arrivait juste sous les genoux avec un jeu de petits volants, une fois que j'eus passé la petite ceinture noire double qui ornait désormais ma taille, je ne pus qu'esquisser un sourire, j'avais l'air d'une princesse.

_- Tout ça pour passer la soirée seule, _me dit mon subconscient.

Seule! J'étais loin d'être toute seule! La bande serait présente!

- _Mais lui n'y sera pas… _persifla cette petite voix dans ma tête.

Lui mais qui ça lui? demandai-je à mon subconscient comme si je ne le savais pas déjà! Il hantait mes nuits, chamboulait mon quotidien, semant la zizanie dans mes hormones et en plus me faisais parler avec… _moi-même! _De quoi se demander si je n'étais pas folle. Je n'eus pas à méditer longtemps sur la question car l'arrivée d'Alice balaya tout sur son passage.

- Aaaaaaaaaah! Oh! Bella tu es fabuleuse! S'écria-t-elle, euphorique.

Je dois dire que j'étais tout aussi estomaquée qu'elle, Alice était toujours habillée avec recherche mais ce soir elle y avait mis le paquet, elle était simplement sublime dans sa petite robe courte noire au profond décolleté, sous sa poitrine un large ruban fuschia en faisait le tour. Elle allait en faire tourner des têtes, même si je soupçonnais qu'elle aspirait à en faire tourner qu'un seul.

- Jasper travaille ce soir? Questionnai-je innocemment.

- J'en sais rien, pourquoi? Me demanda-t-elle tout en s'affairant à attacher ses sandales feignant la nonchalance.

- Tu en sais vraiment rien Alice? Insistai-je

- Ah! Ok! Ok! Il fait des heures sup' ce soir. Confessa-t-elle.

J'eus un accès d'hilarité.

- Pourquoi tu ris? S'offusqua-t-elle.

- Ha! Ha! il va… tomber… raide mort pauvre… de lui. Bégayai-je tellement je riais.

C'était une fête pour Emmett et Rosalie mais ma cousine avait tout planifié pour en mettre plein la vue à son serveur! Ah! Les pièges de l'amûûûr! Ca nous faisait tous perdre la tête! Mais bon, je pouvais la comprendre il faut dire qu'il était plutôt beau gosse. Il me semblait avoir les deux pieds sur terre, c'est ce qu'il fallait à ma cousine, quelqu'un qui saurait l'ancrer, elle qui était toujours dix pieds dans les airs. On avais parlé quelques fois ensemble - vu qu'on passait presque tout notre temps libre là-bas - on avait commencé à sympathiser, c'était un homme bien, réfléchi, nous l'aimions tous beaucoup, même Edward paraissait bien s'entendre avec lui, je les avais vu quelques fois parler et rigoler tous les deux.

- Hi! Hi! C'est ça le but! Rigola ma cousine en me sortant de ma rêverie. Tiens enfile ça, me dit Alice en pointant ces objets de torture qu'on osait appeler chaussures.

- Oh! mon dieu! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi. Elle était complètement inconsciente de me laisser marcher avec ces trucs, il faut plutôt dire trébucher dans mon cas!

- Tss! Allez et que ça saute. Riposta mon caporal en talons hauts.

Pendant que j'essayais tant bien que mal de mettre ces maudites sandales, un cri du salon nous interpella.

- Vous êtes prêtes les nanas? C'est qu'on a pas toute la nuit pour vos chichis de femmelettes! Cria mon cousin, moqueur.

J'entendis Alice soupirer à mes côtés.

- On arrive! Riposta-t-elle en m'entraînant à sa suite dans le salon où était déjà rassemblé notre petit couple de fête. Rosalie était spectaculaire comme toujours, elle étincelait dans une robe mi-longue en satin turquoise, et que dire de son chéri impatient à ses côtés? Ben qu'il formait un couple d'enfer! Em était très élégant, il avait fait un effort , lui qui ne portait que des vêtements de sport d'ordinaire, était sur son 31 ce soir.

- Bon tu nous amènes où ce soir petite soeur? Demanda justement ce dernier.

- Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Déclara celle-ci en sautillant partout.

- Allez! Allez! Sinon nous allons être en retard. Nous annonça notre petit lutin complètement euphorique.

Nous sortions tous dans le corridor pour passer la porte quand Emmett me prit par le cou.

- Tu es super mini Bella. Me dit-il à l'oreille.

Ce qui m'émut énormément, dieu qu'il m'avait manquer quand j'étais au loin.

- Toi aussi _gigantesque_ Emmett. Le taquinai-je pour ne pas montrer à quel point ceci me bouleversait. Sa présence près de moi m'était tellement réconfortante.

Je me sentais plus forte avec eux à mes côtés, comme si rien de mal ne pourrait plus jamais m'arriver, je savais que c'était une erreur de penser comme tel, car partout où j'irais je serais traquée. Je n'étais pas idiote au point de croire que je pourrais me cacher ici éternellement, il arrivera un jour où je devrais m'éloigner de cette vie parfaite qu'était la mienne jusqu'à présent, tout ça à cause d'une faute de jugement de ma part, d'un moment de faiblesse et voilà que ma vie était chamboulée à jamais… _une chose_… avait changer ma vie pour toujours.

Emmett avait sûrement senti que mes pensées s'étaient égarées vers un lieu plus sombre car il resserra plus solidement sa prise autour moi.

- Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal Bella, je te promets d'écrabouiller le premier connard qui t'approchera. Me dit mon cousin avec un regard sérieux que je lui avais rarement vu.

Lui qui est toujours près à déconner et faire le bouffon, c'était transformé en garde du corps pour ma petite personne, plutôt mission impossible comme mandat je vous le garantie, étant donné que j'étais un aimant à catastrophe la partie était perdue d'avance.

- Vous venez vous deux! Ou vous comptez papoter toute la soirée en faisant du tricot? S'énerva Alice en gesticulant à côté de la jeep d'Emmett.

Quand nous fûmes près d'elle, celle-ci tendit sa main à son frère.

- Tes clés frérot. Susurra notre petite brune.

- QUOI? S'écria-t-il scandalisé.

- Jeep à Emmett, nous dit-il en se tapant le torse. Ça, petite emmerdeuse! Il pointa Alice. Pas Emmett, alors pas clés. Déclara-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme un gamin buté, je dirais plus un débile mental mais bon ça c'était mon opinion…

- C'est pour la surprise nigaud. S'emporta Alice en sautant dans tous les sens pour parvenir à saisir ses foutues clés.

Désespérée, notre belle blonde se posta devant son petit copain en tendant la main. Oh! Oh! Si j'avais à miser dix dollars sur qui allait remporter la partie j'aurais parié sur Rose à coups sûrs, Emmett ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser. Ah! que les hommes étaient faibles devant une beauté fatale comme Rosalie.

- Arrête de faire le bébé! Donne! Ordonna Rosalie, déterminée.

- Mais Ro… Il n'eut même pas la force d'argumenter, avec le regard que sa copine lui lançait. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas mettre Rosalie en rogne, elle pouvait être une vraie tigresse!

Emmett laissa tomber ses précieuses clés dans les mains de sa bien-aimée en ronchonnant. Bougon, il alla s'asseoir à l'arrière du véhicule, je crus même l'entendre jurer conte "les saletés de nain à jupons"! Je ne fais que répéter moi, mais entre Emmett qui murmure dans sa barbe et Alice qui trépigne de joie à mes côtés, je pouvais très bien me tromper…

- Bon tout le monde s'attache, on part! S'exclama celle-ci, folle de joie.

J'étais assise à l'avant, au côté de notre "boy-scout" national quand je me risquais à jeter un regard vers l'arrière, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine à mon cousin, il rongeait son frein! A chaque fois que sa soeur freinait trop brusquement, il grinçait des dents comme si c'était la fin du monde. Ah! les hommes et leur voiture, une grande histoire d'amour…

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Alice tourna dans le stationnement du bistrot.

- ALICE! Ne me dis pas que tu as réservé au bistrot _pour mon anniversaire de rencontre! _Bouillonna Rosalie, exaspérée devant les idées extravagantes de sa belle-soeur.

Em, lui, se tordait littéralement de rire.

- Arrête de faire le bébé, Rose voyons! Lui dit ce dernier en répétant mot pour mot ce que sa petite copine lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Toi, Cullen tais-toi! Riposta Rose, cinglante.

Résignée, elle secoua la tête, comment en vouloir longtemps à notre petite brune avec ses yeux de cocker triste.

- Bon allons-y. Nous dit-elle, fataliste.

- Tu vas voir, on va s'amuser comme des fous! C'est une soirée dansante, il y aura plein de musique et… Alice était tellement boostée aux vitamines qu'on n'arrivait même plus à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, tant elle bondissait dans tous les sens.

Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur, l'atmosphère électrique du café nous frappa, ça change, d'habitude c'était un endroit plutôt calme, où on pouvait déguster un café tranquillement tout en bouquinant, mais ce soir adieu les bouquins bonjour la musique, le bistrot fourmillait de monde. La lumière était légèrement tamisée pour créer une ambiance détendue, relaxante bercée simplement par les notes envoûtantes d'un violon. Une jeune femme interprétait magnifiquement un solo sur la scène.

- Je vous l'avais dit! Cette soirée va être géééééééénialllllle! S'extasia notre petite boule d'énergie.

- Ouais… mais je t'en dois quand même une Alice Cullen! Marmonna Rosalie, sceptique.

A cet instant, l'être qui occupait toutes les pensées d'Alice se matérialisa devant nous.

- Hey! Si c'est pas mes clientes préférées! Nous dit le jeune homme avec son sourire charmeur - qui, selon moi, était tout destiné à notre petit lutin en pâmoison devant son fantasme humain.

- Ah! Tu serais pas Jasper? Le nouveau serveur qui a… S'exclama mon cousin, qui fut arrêté aussi sec par sa soeur qui lui jetait un de ses regards qui _tue._

Comme si de rien n'était, cette dernière s'empara du bras de notre beau serveur.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est mon frère Emmett… Il est déficient. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille avec un grand sourire taquin.

- Alors tu nous as réservé ta meilleure table? Lui demanda Alice, tout en ignorant parfaitement son frère qui faisait le débile dans leurs dos.

Ah! Qu'il pouvait être bêta celui-là.

- Ma meilleure! Nous dit-il en nous dirigeant vers notre place.

Nous étions placés à la droite de la scène, dans un petit coin tranquille, tout en ayant une bonne vue, sans être envahis par trop de boucan.

- Merci Jasper. Lui dis-je gentiment en m'asseyant.

Il nous fit un petit salut de la tête et partit pour se remettre au boulot. Il faut dire qu'avec toute cette foule, il n'allait pas chômer!

- Alors les fillettes vous mangez quoi? Demanda Emmett qui était déjà plongé dans le menu.

_Lui et la bouffe c'était une vieille histoire d'amour.!_

Une fois que nos commandes furent passées, nous nous mîmes à discuter du week-end d'amoureux que Rosalie et Em s'offraient pour leur anniversaire.

La femme au violon avait fait place à un homme d'âge mur qui jouait du saxophone.

Je fermais les yeux pour me laisser transporter par les notes sensuelles de son instrument. Il me suffit de quelques minutes pour que _son_ _visage_ se glisse dans mes pensées… _Edward_… _son sourire sensuel _s'accordait parfaitement avec la mélodie langoureuse du saxo. Des images de son corps me revinrent en mémoire… son dos, sa nuque, ses cheveux, je n'avais qu'une envie: y enfouir mes doigts et m'imprégner de son odeur _si_ enivrante, _tellement _virile, _tellement… Lui._

Je ne savais pas _quand _et encore moins _comment_ il avait réussi à me faire chavirer dans son monde troublant. C'est comme si j'étais ensorcelée par _lui_… c'était plus fort que moi. J'étais submergée d'émotions que je ne pouvais analyser… il ne pouvait s'agir _d'amour! _Car l'amour était le sentiment le plus faux qu'il y avait sur cette terre! C'était un sentiment dévastateur, ça pouvait briser une personne… briser son _âme_.

Le plaisir charnel c'est quelque chose que je pouvais accepter. Je suis faite de chair et de sang, alors c'était inévitable que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre! D'abord, l'amour ça n'existe pas! Ce n'est qu'un mot qui est joli à murmurer, mais qui n'est que peine et souffrance quand le jour se lève.

L'arrivée de notre repas mis fin à mes idées moroses. Emmett fit le pitre comme à son habitude, il taquinait sa soeur sans arrêt; dès qu'il apercevait Jasper dans les parages, il lançait une blague de son cru. Alice avait beau lui faire les gros yeux, il s'en fichait royalement, ça le faisait marrer encore plus. Le souper se déroula au grès de la musique et de nos rigolades. J'étais bien, la soirée était merveilleuse, je me sentais légère, sereine…

Quand je pris la première bouchée de mon dessert - je m'étais laissée tenter par un gâteau mousse au chocolat et caramel! - c'était un péché sucré, mais bon je pouvais bien me permettre cette petite folie. Une petite douceur mettrait du baume sur mon coeur tristounet, vu qu'Emmett et Rosalie se _dévoraient_ littéralement les amygdales et qu'Alice et Jasper, eux, se _dévoraient_ des yeux, je me sentais un peu seule… Alors il me ne restait qu'une solution, me rabattre sur le remède numéro un des femmes seules et … _dévorer_ mon copain… petit gâteau au chocolat!

A peine avais-je glissé la cuillère dans ma bouche, que j'eus l'impression qu'un feu d'artifices de saveurs me submergeait, je fermai les yeux pour en apprécier toute la sapidité, c'était délicieux, un vrai péché capital. Et pour embellir le tout, les premières notes de "_Clair de lune_" jouées au piano inondèrent la salle. J'adorais cette mélodie, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour le classique. Les paupières closes, je me délectais de chaque gamme jouée, c'était si doux, je pouvais ressentir toutes les émotions que voulait transmettre le pianiste, la tristesse, la joie, la peine. Perdue dans ma bulle, je sursautais quand j'entendis Alice s'exclamer.

- OH MON DIEU! C'EST EDWARD…

_**Alors? Qu'en dites-vous? **_

_**J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic, car je vous avoue que parfois je suis découragée. J'aime écrire là n'est pas la question! **_

_**Mais parfois je me dis que je fais ça pour rien, alors donnez-moi votre avis peu importe ce que vous en passez, je prendrais vos critiques ;) **_

_**Et oui je sais que je suis sadique pour la fin mais il faut bien que je vous tienne en haleine! lolll**_

_**Bon je vous dis a+**_

_**Bisou Sindy ;)**_


End file.
